La bizarra aventura de los Joestar
by fan fic fan 759
Summary: Después de que Jolyne no pudiera evitar el MADE IN HEAVEN. Despierta solo para darse cuenta que tiene una oportunidad para salvar todo con la ayuda de los otros JoJos...todos ellos.
1. Chapter 1

**No poseo JoJo Bizarre Adventure ni sus personajes solo esta historia y mis oc's. Ahora esta historia nace después de jugar una versión de Eyes of Heaven y ver los agujeros argumentales en el mono historia, yo siento que es demasiado fanservise. Además esta historia incluirá elementos de las novelas. Si a alguien le gusta manden su opinión a través de un review y un PM.**

Capítulo 1: Un legado memorable.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Jolyne Irene Kujo no podía pensar como las cosas podían ser peor. Sus amigos están muertos, Pucci realmente estaba reseteando el universo y sus heridas solo le permitían ganar tiempo para que Emporio huyera….a algún lado. Ella no sabia donde debido al hecho de que literalmente todo se había ido a la mierda.

Su único consuelo era que Emporio se salvara y lograse vivir sin preocupaciones de algún tipo en el nuevo universo, fue en ese momento que podía sentir su cuerpo deshilacharse cada vez más mientras veía el espacio reformarse ante sus ojos.

" _Bueno, por lo menos la vista es hermosa"_ su cuerpo se término de desarmar finalmente:-" _Chicos, papa, todos…._ _ **sniff**_ _…..lo siento les falle a todos"._ Con esas últimas palabras la última del linaje Joestar murió finalmente…

…..O tal vez no. Jolyne no entendía que estaba pasando; un momento antes su alma dejaba su cuerpo en tiras al siguiente ella esta flotando en un lugar que parece la portada de un álbum de rock progresivo cualquiera.

Se veía como una carretera que doblaba y subía de una manera poco natural y físicamente imposible, había lagos o mas bien superficies de lagos flotando estáticamente simulando espejos en la nada y lo segundo mas extraño era que: LAS MONTAÑAS BAJABAN DEL CIELO Y SE MANTENÍAN. Y sí, no era lo más extraño.

Lo más extraño era….que flotaba….desnuda. Su pelo estaba suelto y no parecía querer mantenerse quieto mientras avanzaba por efecto de una fuerza misteriosa a una dirección desconocida. Claro que a ella solo le importaba una cosa:

"Puta madre, ¿Qué es esto? Olviden lo de álbum de banda rock progresivo cualquiera estoy en un numero de Playboy" dijo ella mientras la indignación remplazaba su anterior miedo.

"¡Quiero respuestas y las quiero ahora!" exigió ella a quien sea que pudiese escucharla. La idea de que esto es parte de lo que Pucci trataba con MADE IN HEAVEN la horrorizó. ¿Este era el cielo de los pecadores del que tanto hablaba DIO? Un pastiche sin sentido y desolado.

Esa última parte la golpeo fuerte. Ella estaba sola, sola son poder hacer nada para poder salvar a nadie. Este debía ser su castigo por fallar; sin los que amaba para toda la eternidad: -"Bien soy una Kujo, así que puedo soportar esto"-

Fue entonces que miro alrededor y noto que la extraña fuerza de gravitacional la empujaba por el vacío hasta un edificio que le resulto familiar: -"¡UN CENTRO COMERCIAL!""- bien tal vez podía escapar de su tormento existencial a través de materialismo por unas cuantas horas. Cuando estaba cerca de la puerta se pregunto como iba entrar; agarrándose del borde de la puerta cuando esta estaba a su alcance, impulso su cuerpo con un empujón sin el mas mínimo problema y fue cuando se dio cuenta de algo: ¿Por qué no uso a STONE FREE para eso? Ella aún tenía su STAND ¿no?...o ¿los muertos no tienen uno? ¿Ella estaba muerta? Todas estas preguntas y nada que hacer más que vestirse. Estando adentro descubrió que la fuerza de gravedad ejercía efecto en el interior del edificio.

Fue cuando ella comenzó a sentirse débil; sus piernas flaquearon y sintió frío en su cuerpo desnudo, al no poder soportar mas ella cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar. Todos sus amigos, su familia el mundo entero todo se ha ido- NO, no y no. Ella estaba aquí aun, ella podía hacer algo aun: -"¿Pero qué? No es como si hubiese alguien aquí…..donde sea aquí: "en fin no es como si quedándome en el mismo lugar cambiare algo".

Al levantarse, miro alrededor para buscar un mapa el cual encontró colgado en un muro cercano a la entrada. Observándolo, descubrió que había una tienda Lucky Land en el segundo piso y su rostro se iluminó.

Corriendo a toda velocidad, ella subió por las escaleras eléctricas las cuales no funcionaban tal vez por avería o falta de corriente….o tal vez por que estaban fuera de tiempo y espacio, eso también podía ser. No es cómo si importara realmente.

Al entrar en la sucursal solo tomó un momento para elegir. Tomo un pantalón de lona con un estampado de mariposa en el muslo izquierdo de color morado, así como un par de botas de tacón con adornos de plata. Pero su pieza favorita era su nuevo suéter amarillo con agujeros en forma de corazones sobre un top sin mangas de color negro.

Después de atarse el pelo en su icónico peinado noto que su coleta mostraba parches negros por la falta de retocarse la pintura. Ahora si tan solo tuviera una idea de que hacer a continuación; donde estaba no parecía poder divisarse una señal de vida ni nada-

-"Ah, supongo que no soy el único aquí con buen gusto, aunque en lo personal prefiero Gucci"-. Jolyne no pudo evitar saltar al oír una voz detrás de ella, era suave y refinada pero no pomposa. Cuando ella se dio vuelta solo pudo dejar salir un chillido antes de taparse la boca en sorpresa y terror.

Ahí ante ella se encontraba un alguien o….algo que ella no tenía ni idea que podía ser realmente. Un ser con un traje diseñado por alguien que decidió que elegancia era estampar un montón de obras renacentistas y coserlas como un traje con todo y sombrero, claro que el detalle mas llamativo era su rostro o mejor dicho la falta de uno: ahí donde su cara debería estar solo había una mascara blanca sin ojos y sin dientes, solo un vacío transparente que le permitía ver lo que había a sus espalda. Era como si Kevin Beacon estuviera interpretando su personaje del "Hombre sin sombra", ¡PERO EN LA VIDA REAL Y 3D!

"¿Quién eres? ¿Qué eres? ¿Dónde estamos?"- pregunto Jolyne retrocediendo unos pasos, ella tenía una idea de lo que "el" podía ser pero rezaba para estar equivocada.

"Primero: No sé, es parte de mi calvario. Segundo: Un fantasma, no voy a poseerte ni nada. Tercero: Los fundamentos de un universo. Mi turnó….. Las primeras 2 preguntas que hiciste".

"…. ¿Eh?...".- Jolyne estaba confundida, no estaba preparada para esto; no se supone que en el más allá tienen un libro con tu nombre y tus pecados o algo así. Cuando vio la mirada expectante en la "cara" del fantasma supo que lo mejor era dar una respuesta. No es bueno hacer esperar al único ser que podría ser tu acompañante por la eternidad:

"Mi nombre es Jolyne Kujo, soy…. ¿Una humana? O eso creo ya que lo único que recuerdo es que morí y al minuto siguiente estoy flotando en el espacio…desnuda así que…"- Bueno, exactamente que más se puede decir en esta situación. Sin embargo fue la tercera respuesta dada por este ser la que la que le llamo la atención.

"Espera, ¿qué es lo que quisiste decir con "Los fundamentos de un universo exactamente?"- esto le gano una sonrisa de parte del espectro el cual solo puso sus manos detrás de su espalda como si se tratara de un profesor apunto de explicar algo a un alumno:

-"Los fundamentos de un universo son exactamente eso; las bases para que un universo se reforme sobre los restos de otro, claro que esto puede dar paso a paradojas y anomalías como nosotros. Sin embargo noté que algo a detenido el proceso y estos fundamentos están libres para que cualquiera los reforme a su antojo"- después de terminar su explicación el espectro se sentó en un banco de madera y ojeo una revista de moda. Un fantasma fashonista.

"Espera, espera. ¿A qué te refieres con que alguien interrumpió el proceso?"- será posible que Pucci viera la luz- no eso es imposible no con su fanatismo, ¿podrá ser? ¿Emporio encontró la forma de detener todo? Bien, tal vez no todo fue inútil….solo le gustaría poder estar ahí….

…. Y tal vez podría:-"Oye, si realmente es posible que cualquiera reforme el universo ¿Podría hacerlo yo?"- esto causo que el espectro la mirara con lo que podría ser sorpresa antes de llevarse una mano a la barbilla en forma de evaluación, tarareando una tonada mientras balanceaba su pie, rápidamente el dejo de hacer eso y la miro fijamente: -"Ciertamente puedes, técnicamente hablando claro, ya que no sé cómo sería el proceso o mecanismo a usar. Claro que supongo que tu si sabes ¿cierto?"-

Esto casi envía a Jolyne al borde, cosa que el pareció notar rápidamente. Levanto sus manos en señal de que espere y dijo: -"Dijiste que estabas muerta y luego ya no, la única forma que un evento tan canónico sea alterado es estar en el punto cero de todo. He estado en este lugar para crear mis propias teorías y saber cómo no desvanecerse"-

"¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que todo ha comenzado?"- pregunto ella mientras colocaba sus manos en los costados de su cabeza mostrando signos de miedo, al ver eso el espectro trato de calmarla:

"No te preocupes, el tiempo aquí es relativo un momento para uno es una eternidad para otros; además no hay un tiempo límite para ti así que no tendrás problemas"- esto calmo a Jolyne la cual encontró su nueva resolución y supo que tenía que hacer:

"Eso es, reiniciare el universo, pateare el culo de Pucci y traeré a todos devuelta, aunque para eso deba enfrentar al mismísimo DIO"-al decir el ultimo nombre causo que el fantasma reaccionara, solo que ella no se dio cuenta.

"Disculpa, ¿puedo ir contigo?"- pregunto el espectro causando que Jolyne se volteara a verlo, algo en su voz le recordó la primera vez que se encontró con Emporio.- "Yo….no sé, acabo de conocerte y este es un viaje muy peligroso"

Cuando el fantasma se levantó con una sonrisa igual al de un abogado, el solo dijo:-"EXACTO, es por eso que me necesitas, en este lugar habitan seres que caen de las "costuras" del tiempo, eso sin contar cuando atraviese esas costuras terminaras en cualquier lado"- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"Tengo a STONE FREE"- dijo ella convocando a su STAND, o más bien intentándolo; aunque el aura se mostró solo un par de brazos aparecieron antes de desvanecerse: -"¡ ¿Pero qué?!"- ella no entendía que estaba pasando pero no le gustaba.

"Je, acabas de morir y reviviste. Tu energía espiritual está agotada, forzar tú STAND es peligroso para tu salud, estarás bien después de un rato"-. Perfecto, sin embargo había una pregunta que tenía que hacer.

"¿Por qué arriesgas tu vi-…. ¿eh?...existencia por alguien que acabas de conocer?"- esto causo que el espectro sonriera nueva mente pero ahora no era una sonrisa que daría un vendedor de autos sino una sonrisa verdadera:

"Por qué solo quiero una vida tranquila"- dijo el causando que Jolyne se inclinara la cabeza en confusión: -"Vez esa tortuga de ahí, yo estoy pegado a ella, a su STAND llamado MR PRESIDENT"- Fue cuando ella vio en a fuente del centro comercial a una tortuga la cual descansaba ajena a su conversación: -"Si la dejas aquí cuando el universo se reinicie, seremos llevado a una tienda de animales y eso no me agrada"-

¿Realmente? Esa es la razón, no entonces Wow. Pero bueno él tenía un punto, sus objetivos eran claros y no sentía malicia en él. –"Bien, ven pero no intentes nada raro"-

"Bien, te agradezco. Me gustaría darte mi nombre pero…..no lo recuerdo así que llámame PHANTOM OF PARADISE"- dijo el mientras se inclinaba. Bueno antes de iniciar Jolyne le pregunto que eran estas "costuras" a lo que él respondió de manera simple:

"Son rasgaduras en el tiempo, ya que los fundamentos no permiten que algo nuevo se cree solo te dejan ir al pasado o a un posible universo alterno, donde es posible que te encuentres con eventos o personas iguales pero diferentes a como los conoces, así como elementos de este universo esparcidos en ellos, te servirán como faros para acceder a estos lugares y la ropa que llevas te permitirán volver"

Después de esa explicación Jolyne decidió tomar una bolsa de lona de una de las tienda de moda donde metió su nueva mascota junto a algunos suministros. Mirando atrás se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer: robar los discos de Pucci, conseguir el hueso de DIO y reiniciar el universo. Al acercarse a una costura que estaba cerca de la entrada del centro comercial ella solo se dio la vuelta a ver a su acompañante y pregunto si estaba listo a lo que él respondió que sí. Entonces ella dio un paso y se sintió succionada por unos momentos hasta que sintió la brisa en la cara abrió los ojos y dijo:

"¿Me estas jodiendo?"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Oye Johnny ¿Sabes cómo conseguí esta punta de flecha en mi bolsa de viaje?"-. Johnny solo podía apretar el puente de su nariz en irritación preguntándose como el italiano que cabalgaba detrás de él no se daba cuenta de lo malo que eran sus chistes. -"No Gyro, ¿Cómo?"

"No lo sé por eso te estoy preguntando" dijo el en total confusión causando que el joker Joestar se diera vuelta: -"Espera, ¿va en serio?"-

En ese momento el chico parapléjico se acerco al italiano el cual estaba tan confundido el americano, ambos vieron la extraña flecha y sólo se preguntaron algo:

"¿Tiene que ver con el Santo Cadáver?".

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"¿Hmmp? esto es extraño, este torso momificado no aparece en el manifiesto de la mansión, será mejor que se lo informe a padre" dijo un Jonathan Joestar de 15 años antes de salir de la biblioteca la mansión que servía como estudio a su familia.

El había encontrado ese torso cuando accidentalmente dejo caer un vial de arena del Sahara y al tratar de recogerlo descubrió el miembro momificado debajo del mismo estante al agacharse para recoger los cristales.

Por alguna razón tuvo el extraño deseo de proteger ese extraño artículo por lo que decidió hacer algo que ni el mismo entendía: tomo el torso y lo envolvió en una manta de lona usada para resguardar objetos importantes. Luego salió a hurtadillas hacía su habitación rezando para que nadie lo viera.

El no noto que algo parecido a un mapa se dibujo en la arena tirada en el piso antes de que el viento que provino de las ventanas abiertas barrio todo sin que nadie notara su existencia.

 **Si alguien está interesado y tiene sugerencias por favor envíen PM y review**


	2. Capitulo 2 Sucios actos parte 1

**No poseo JoJo Bizarre Adventure ni sus personajes eso le pertenece a Hiroriko Araki yo solo poseo esta historia y mis oc's. Si alguien tiene sugerencias por favor manden un PM o un review. Se puede dar ideas para algún oc.**

 **Capitulo 2: Sucios trucos llevan a resultados inesperados.**

Muchos dirían que la capital de los Estados Unidos; Filadelfia era hermosa al atardecer, cierto jokey diría que no tanto si te la has pasado en las alcantarillas lleno de agujeros de balas. Su corazón se detuvo cuando Gyro le había dicho que su carrera había llegado a su fin solo para sanarse misteriosamente de una manera milagrosa.

Johnny no era alguien que crea en cosas como el destino o voluntad divina al fin y al cabo por lo que el en encontró el asunto del santo cadáver algo ridículo. Piénsenlo; el cuerpo de un santo del cristianismo de la época de la antigua Jerusalén en América antes de su descubrimiento ¡era ridículo! Así que tener a un montón de personas tras el por eso era tan molestó:

-"Vamos Gyro, Valentine no puede estar lejos. Podemos alcanzarlo antes que salga en tren a Nueva York"- dijo el jokey más pequeño mientras usaba el spin para subir a su yegua, SLOW DANCER la cual estaba recuperada de las heridas.

-"Nyoho, Johnny sabes que aun me pregunto sobre la punta de fecha que apareció en mi bolsa de viaje ¿cierto?"- pregunto el italiano excéntrico mientras sacaba dicho objeto de su bolsa para mostrárselo.

La apariencia de ambos era singular; Johnny usaba una camisa blanca con lo que parecía un arnés dibujado en rosa que poseía una capucha, al igual que un gorro del mismo color que dejaba salir dos mechones de su cabello castaño como si fuera un par de cuernos la cual tenia una herradura de metal colgando en la frente y en medio la estampa de una cabeza de caballo. Sus brazaletes de lona y pantalones tenían estampas de estrellas por todas partes, estos últimos parecían unirse con sus zapatos en un estilo de espuela.

El italiano con pelo largo y verde vestía una chaqueta que parecía tener un numero anormal de botones lo de color morado oscuro y par de pantalones caqui y botas vaqueras marrón, la parte mas llamativa de su atuendo era claro su sombrero y bufandas de color cían. Observando su sombrero se podía ver poseía aberturas en forma de líneas que dejaban que el agua y la luz atravesarán, un detalles que compartían los visores en el sombrero haciendo que ambos fueran obsoletos desde un punto de vista práctico.

-"¿Sigues con eso?"- dijo el americano mientras miraba alrededor buscando indicios de una trampa; Johnny sabia que no podía ser poco precavido ante la habilidad del presidente, la cual los podía elimine rápidamente. No entendía como funcionaba eso de los mundos paralelos, pero sabia que era peligroso. No por nada Gyro le dijo que su viaje casi termina.

-"En serio Johnny, ¿No te parece extraño que te hayas sanado de tus heridas sin recordar como mientras sostenías la flecha?...me refiero: te llevó en los brazos medio muerto, luego te quitó la vista un segundo buscando algún peligro y cuando vuelvo a ver ¡BAM! Curado y de alguna manera sostenias esa flecha en la mano, ¿realmente no te preguntas si hay relación o algo?"-

Johnny solo se dio la vuelta para ver a Gyro con una mirada serena que de hecho encubría su famosa "llama negra" que estremecía al aprendiz de medico. Antes de hablar el jokey parapléjico miro a los lados buscando si alguien los oía y entonces expreso sus pensamientos:

-"La verdad, no. Con todo lo que hemos pasado ya nada me sorprende, ni siquiera si la estatua de La dama de la libertad comenzara a caminar hasta el museo de historia natural. No estoy diciendo que no me interese la historia de esa flecha solo que no quiero involucrarme en mas cosas que sean así de extrañas. Ahora busquemos a Lucy Steel y veamos si sabe donde esta el cadáver"-

Después de eso se instauró un silencio incómodo, el cual fue roto por el italiano de la única manera que el sabia mejor. Contando un chiste:

-"Oye Johnny sabes por que no te permiten ir a los niveles inferiores de la Estatua de la Libertad?"- antes que su amigo pudiese contestar _por que realmente creía que lo haría_ el italiano se respondió a si mismo: -"Porque ella es francesa"-

Johnny poso su cara de póker, se tenia que resistir, pero esta vez el si había dicho un bien chiste. Tan raro como se viera el chite de Gyro lo hizo reír. Fue raro ya que podía sentir los músculos de su cara contorsionándose en una forma que no había hecho en mucho tiempo. Desde lo de Nicholas; después de eso todo había sido gestos falsos u calculados, realmente el necesitaba hacerlo mas seguido.

-"Nyoho, sabia que te haría reír en algún momento, ahora salgamos de este lugar"- los dos no podían estar más de acuerdo ha cerca de dejar Filadelfia y alejarse de los hombres de Funny Valentine, no había nada mas en que hacer en la capital.

Justo antes que Johnny pudiese decir algo capto algo con el rabillo del ojo; fue por solo unos momentos pero fue lo suficiente para que el usuario de STAND se tensara como un resorte; el decidió alertar a su compañero:

-"Oye Gyro vistes eso-…..¿Gyro? ¡GGGYYYYRRROOO!"- grito el jokey mientras miraba el lugar donde su compañero junto su yegua Valkirie había estado hace unos momentos el cual ahora estaba vacío. Su propia montura parecía incómoda; si era por la desaparición de su colega o algo más no podía saberlo.

-"¡GYRO! ¿Dónde estas?"- pregunto Johnny esperando recibir respuesta. Fue entonces cuando su yegua comenzó a retroceder lentamente hasta el punto de casi dejar caer a su jinete. Johnny noto que alguien se acercaba desde uno de los callejones.

 **PASO. PASO. PASO. PASO. PASO. PASO. PASO. PASO. PASO. PASO. PASO. PASO. PASO. PASO.**

Desde las sombra de los callejones una figura salió; el hombre o mejor dicho cadáver usaba una vestimenta que el no usaría nunca en su vida, claro que eso no importo viendo su apariencia. La piel de un muerto o moribundo, como un anciano con las horas contadas. El hombre misterioso abrió la boca como intentando hablar mientras levantaba los brazos con las manos extendidas hacia Johnny.

Esto causo que el jinete levantara su brazo izquierdo y preparara una bala-uña: "Atrás no te acerques, si quieres el cadáver tu jefe lo tiene completo, ahora ¿que le has hecho a Gyro? ¿Tu lo hiciste desaparecer ¿cierto?"

El hombre muerto no respondió envés de eso hizo lo que Johnny más temía; invoco su STAND. Era feo; un torso morado sin piernas que andaba usando sus brazos, tenia cientos de bulbos que parecían ojos verdes y donde su parte inferior debería estar solo había un montón de cables.

-"Dame…..la…..dame…la flecha. Giorno Giovanna"- dijo el extraño con esfuerzo caso como si tuviese la garganta seca por días.

-"Mira yo no se quien sea y yo no tengo la flecha-"- _oh no si la tengo_. Metiendo su mano en su pantalón con mucha cautela de no ser notado se dio cuenta que la flecha seguía en sus pantalones después de que esta _lo curará_ y olvido devolvérsela a Gyro. El hombre cadáver pareció darse cuenta ya que este sonrió para si mismo.

-"Bien mira si la tengo pero te la devolveré solo si entragas a Gyro"- eso no pareció importarle a el cadáver humano ya que solo parecía querer arrebatarle la flecha si es que el estaño humo liberado significaba algo.

-"Me vengare de ti…..y de Buccelati" dijo el "zombi" mientras extendía mas de ese humo, el cual denotaba malicia y peligro solo había una manera de describir esta aura:

 **[AMENAZANTE]**

Fue entonces cuando el zombi dio un paso hacia adelante causando que el joven Joestar se asustará e hiciera lo más lógico que podía hacer, convocar su STAND. Un pequeño ser que asemejaba un peluche de elefante rosa con estrellas en todo el cuerpo.

"¡TUSK!" antes de darse cuenta de lo que hizo, el proyectil ya había atravesado la garganta del oponente el cual murió ahogado en su propia sangre mientras su STAND se desvanecía lentamente junto a la niebla que proyectaba.

"Demonios, lo mate antes de sabe donde estaba Gyro-" fue en ese momento que el oyó un gimoteo girando la cabeza vio la fuente: Lucy Steel tirada en el medio de la calle sin que nadie tratara de capturarla. " _Esto debe ser demasiado bueno para ser cierto"_

Ha cercando su yegua lo mas lento posible, vigilaba que nadie lo sorprendiese; fue ahí que se dio cuenta que no había nadie. Usando el spin se bajo del caballo y medio se arrastro medio gateo así la figura caída de la chica Steel, decidiendo que necesitaba respuestas el comenzó a revisar su pulso tratando de buscar algo fuera de lugar. No encontró nada.

-"Bien, hora a que despiertes. ¡Lucy! ¡Lucy! ¿Donde esta el presidente y donde oculta el santo cadáver?"- dijo el mientras agitaba a la chica sin resultados. –" _Mierda._ Despierta, Gyro desapareció y creo que es obra de Valentine"- sin resultados.

" **Murmuro…Murmuro…Murmuro"** era lo único que salía de la boca de Lucy. Tan concentrado esta que no se dio cuenta de que una figura se colocaba tras de el con una bandera americana hasta que era muy tarde. La bandera cayo sobre ellos antes de que alguno pudiera hacer algo para defenderse. "¡Aaaah!" fue lo único que escapo de los labios del jinete parapléjico antes de _"fundirse con el suelo"_ como si este fuese un líquido.

Después de eso solo quedo la bandera sin ningún tipo de rastro de ambos jóvenes. Sintiendo eso Slow Dancer corrió hacia la aun ondeante bandera la cual no parecía ser afectada por la gravedad. A la par de esta D4C no trato de parar a la yegua permitiéndole a esta compartir el mismo destino de su amó.

Sin más por hacer el solitario están se desvaneció en el aire dejando una pregunta sin responder: ¿Dónde esta Funny Valentine?

* * *

La prisión de la Calle Delfín; una institución para criminales de cierto rango de edad cuyos crímenes varían desde robo a homicidio. Un lugar donde los reos son capaces de conseguir ropa nueva solo si trabajan en las labores conjuntas de limpieza. Al menos que seas cierto jefe de la mafia.

Un lugar lleno de misterio a causa de la influencia del sacerdote Enrico Pucci. Aunque esta prisión es completamente auto sustentable lo que la vuelve aún más hermética al resto del mundo y el último lugar donde Jolyne Kujo quería estar en su nueva oportunidad.

"De todos los lugares debía ser aquí" dijo ella mientras controlaba su respiración y se frotaba la frente tratando _y fallando_ de evitar el dolor de cabeza. La grieta los había dejado en los pantanos cerca del muro principal dándole una visión perfecta de este lugar infernal.

Claramente no iban a cargar contra el lugar como si fueran un ejercito de 7 naciones, así que decidieron vigilar desde la distancia usando un par de binoculares que ella llevaba en la bolsa con suministros junto a COCO JAMBO la tortuga. No seria tan malo si no estuvieran trepados sobre un árbol mientras las astillas se clavan en su trasero, su espectral socio pareció notar su incomodidad

"¿Pasa algo Jolyne-chan?" preguntó el _fantasma_ a la par suya mientras parecía nada cómodo con estar rodeado por tanta flora nativa de San Diego como si pudiese ensuciar su traje lo cual no parecía lógico.

"Si bueno, este maldito lugar es el responsable de todas mis desgracias, el lugar y el dueño el cual tiene una obsesión con su novio vampiro y Dios o algo así" la sola idea de tener que ver a Weiss y su obsesión por cosas bonitas no la ayudaban a su humor.

"Pero Jolyne-chan ¿no es nuestra oportunidad para sabotear a tu enemigo?" pregunto el fantasma mientras su _rostro_ se mostraba signos de duda al mismo tiempo que arreglaba su bombín. Aunque no podía negar que era cierto había un problema:

"No es tan simple: No sabemos si Pucci- el Pucci que reinició el universo esta aquí, además la ultima vez solo salí con vida porque tenía mi STAND. Créeme ahí hay todo tipo de locos"- Y eso no era una exageración. Los recuerdos de esos días parecían tan distantes cuando no había pasado tanto tiempo.

"Ah, pero por eso estoy aquí tu guía y amigo; mis habilidades son mucho mas útiles que solo dar información" Ante esto la joven Joestar se pregunto que podía hacer realmente y si quería saber.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de decir algo; un ruido llamo su atención. En la entrada de la puerta vio una camioneta de trasporte policial que traía nuevo reclusos. Lo que realmente llamo su atención fue el hecho que la única persona en salir era bastante familiar:

Rastas, camisa manga sin mangas anaranjada, para de pocos amigos así como una cara de pocos amigos y pechos claramente aumentados por cirugía. Si no hay del duda:

 **SHOCK "¡** ES HERMES COSTELLO!" su aliada en la prisión y en pelea de Cabo Cañaveral donde perdió la vida a manos de Pucci.

" _Pero algo no esta bien el resto del transporte esta vacío. Imposible, yo llegue junto a ella pero me pusieron con esa loca. Dios, no volveré a ver a los ratones de la misma manera"_

Tal como supuso, el camión estaba vacío. Lo cual no tenia sentido ¿pero como? Solo había alguien que podía saber. Dándose la vuelta a su amigo, ella no necesitó siquiera abrir la boca; su _guía espiritual_ comenzó a explicar:

"Aparentemente el universo presenta ciertas "fachas" en su historia. Solo puedo suponer que se debe al fallido intento de resetearlo ¿sabes si el menciono el mecanismo exacto para lograrlo? Pregunto el causando que Jolyne usara su memoria comí nunca antes.

"Recuerdo….las 36 almas, el homúnculo que nació del hueso de DIO con el que se fusiono para evolucionar su STAND la primera vez….mmmh…luego lo completo al llegar a Cabo Cañaveral y ahí es donde comenzó la locura". El rostro pensativo en el _rostro_ de su socio no le inspiró confianza.

"Bien, no se como explicarlo pero…..creo el universo se reinicio 36 veces por eso es que hay tantas fallas en la historia. En otras palabras en este universo Jolyne nunca fuiste a prisión por asesinato". Bien…hablando de soltar una bomba, sabia que contarle toda su vida a un extraño era raro pero esto. Las piernas de Jolyne se aflojaron y fue gracias al hecho que esta sentada en una rama que no se rompió el cuello.

"Puta madre significa que puede haber un puto zoológico ahí adentró" dijo ella de una manera no tan refinada.

"Si supongo pero no lo expresaría con esa…dicción" Claramente alguien había desarrollado un alto gusto por los modales.

"Mira con o sin mujer barbuda tenemos que entrar y roba al homúnculo" Ok eso sonó raro sin importar qué. Pero el hecho era el mismo debían entrar. Punto.

Pero como lo único que veía era que los guardias ya habían metido a Hermes sin dudar. Observando a los guardias noto algo que podría ser útil; los guardias salían y entraban sin problemas y sin tramites ni nada. En otra situación esto seria preocupante pero ahora: "Es justo lo que necesitó".

* * *

Después de descubrir el talento del Fantasma-san sobre poseer personas, el cual usaron en un guardia desprevenido que estaba desprevenido orinando en la pared _el cual se veía conocido_ decidieron que la mejor entrada era la obvia:

"Vengo a dejar a la reclusa, Kujo Jolyne por homicidio involuntario" dijo el guardia que sostenía sus "esposas" para que no cayeran al suelo mientras miraba al guardia de la recepción, el cual levanto la vista de los documentos en el escritorio para darle una mirada fugaz.

El hombre en si no parecía ser la gran cosa, de ella era igual de común que los demás _excepto por mi custodio_ _por alguna razón_. "Llévala a este bloque y no la pierdas de vista" dijo el entregando unas llaves con el nombre de bloque grabado en una placa de plástico verde. Bloque A baja peligrosidad donde estaría Hermes en este momento.

"Bien" dijo fantasma-san mientras tomaba las llaves: "Camina inmundo desperdicio de la sociedad". Esto último causo que el recepcionista levantara una ceja, hasta que decidió que no era importante.

" _No sobreactúes"_ siseo la "reclusa"entre dientes ganándose una disculpa de parte del "guardia" alegando que el solo sabia de los guardias y su forma de ser a través de la televisión, cuando ella le preguntó como lo hacia el respondió que cuando se quedaba en una casa espiaba por encima del hombro de las personas, lo cual envió una ligera ola de escalofríos a su espalda. La caminata siguió en silenció; hasta que llegaron a la puerta designada, justo cuando iban a abrirla algo paso:

"Oye tu" otero la voz de un guardia que tenia un walkie talkie en las manos que se dirigía a ellos desde el corredor izquierdo de la intersección. Jolyne solo pensaba si los había descubierto y cuanto tardarían en estar rodeados, aunque todo temor resulto ser infundados cuando este se relajó cerca de ellos.

"Mira no se como y ni me preguntes pero hay un caballo suelto en el patio y necesitamos toda la ayuda posible, ven cuando la en cierres" dijo el antes de darse vuelta y correr por donde vino.

"Te lo dije un zoológico" dijo ella deshaciendo sus esposas que resultaron ser hilos de carne hechas de si misma. "Rápido mientras hay tiempo dijo ella mientras sostenía un extinguidor. Quedándose quieto el guardia permitió que la prisionera lo golpeara. Un cuerpo cayo mientras una permaneció de pie en el mismo lugar que le guardia usaba hace unos momentos.

"Bien, eso evitara que nos delate, ahora ayúdame ha llevarlo al closet de mantenimiento en el bloque de celdas para desvestirlo y usar su uniforme" dijo ella mientras abría la puerta y comenzaba a jalarlo hacia adentro.

"Jolyne-san, ¿no era mejor noquearlo dentro del closet? Ante esta pregunta su cuerpo se tenso y lo miro brevemente antes de abrir la boca:

¡HIJO DE…..!

* * *

"Jolyne-san ¿estas bien? Tu cara esta roja ¿estas enferma?"

Dios no, ahora sabia por que ese guardia se veía tan familiar. Era el que en la línea de tiempo original la vio…¿eh?...masajeado a su gato. Solo pudo darse cuenta cuando le quitó el uniforme _que no parece apretarme el culo y las tetas…..lo cual es preocupante._

" _Eso es algo que me llevare a la tumba"_ se dijo a si misma mientras saludaba a un par de guaridas los cuales parecieron que los enviaron los ángeles.

"Oye tu novato" dijo uno de ellos sosteniendo ¿adivinen que? Mas llaves. "Necesitamos ir a ayudar con el caballo que apareció de la nada, así que necesitamos que cuides a la nueva reclusa" dijo el mientras le entregaba las llaves.

"Seguro no hay problema, yo me encargo" dijo ella aceptando las llaves mientras trataba de formular un plan para sacar a Hermes de este lugar.

"Suertudo, dicen que la nueva parece modelo je diviértete" y asi ambos misóginos se fueron dejándola con dos preguntas: ¿desde cuando Hermes se consideraba una modelo? Y ¿No era obvio que ella era una chica usando ropa de hombre?

 _Como sea hay cosa importantes que hacer_

Después de unas cuantas vueltas herradas, ella por fin llego a su destino mientras se aseguraba que no había guardias alrededor _gracias al caballo_ y abrió la puerta de la celda mal iluminada.

"Muy bien hay que salir de- "¡ESPERA ¿QUIÉN ERES TU?!" pregunto a la persona que obviamente no era Hermes.

"Curioso, estaba apunto de preguntarte lo mismo. Mi nombre es Hot Pant ¿Quién eres tu?" ¿Que hago aquí?

Y asi la conexión necesaria para que dos estrellas se conoscan fue hecha.

 **To be continúe.**

 **Fin del capitulo. Deje review en caso de criticas o dudas.**


	3. Capítulo 3 Sucios Trucos parte 2

**No poseo JoJo Bizarre Adventure ni sus personajes eso le pertenece a Jump Magazine y Hiroriko Araki. Yo solo poseo esta historia y mis OC's.**

 **Capitulo 3: Sucios actos causan sucesos inesperados. Parte 2**

* * *

Jolyne estaba confundida, nada realmente nuevo este era su nuevo estado mental. Claro esto no cambia el hecho de que la chica en la celda no es Hermes: "¿Q-Quien eres tu?" "¿Qué haces aquí?" ¿Dónde esta Hermes?"

"Mi nombre es Hot Pants y no se donde estoy siquiera y….no se quien es Hermes" la forma en que lo decía era real, la ventaja de que tu padre tenga la misma capacidad de expresar emociones de un muro de ladrillos te da la capacidad de juzgar las emociones de la gente. Claro que eso no ayuda en este momento.

"Mira lo único que se es que estaba buscando….algo que estaba en el poder de Funny Valentine cuando una sombra cayo sobre mí y lo siguiente que se es que estoy siendo arrastrada a esta celda sin que nadie me diga que fue lo que hice. Eh estado esperando hasta que bueno tu llegaste"

La chica podía estar diciendo la verdad, aun así ella noto el casi desliz de lengua en su explicación, ese "algo" parecía importante para ella. Su apariencia era curiosa; ya que solo si observabas de cerca te dabas cuenta de que es una chica, el resto de su atuendo gritaba "soy un chico" a todas luces por ejemplo; su chaquetas y pantalón con polainas escondían bien sus "dones" de mujer mientras su actitud estoica y voz neutra confundían a cualquiera.

El resto de su ropa parecía un uniforme de guardia real antiguo europeo de color rosa con gris en la zona de los músculos antebrazos y lo que parece ser una bufanda, asi como un sombrero negro con una placa dorada que parecía tener un diseño militar alemán. En su pecho se encuentran dos adornos dorados con forma de estrellas. Su cabello era rosa y tenía ojos violeta.

"Jolyne-chan deberías tener cuidado su olor es igual al suyo creo que es una usuaria de STAND, su esencia emana la misma energía que la tuya" el aviso de su espectral socio la puso en alerta; al mirar de nuevo la chica parecía estar calmada, lo que decía que ella o no estaba aterrada por su compañero que flotaba enfrente de ella…o no podía verlo absolutamente.

"Ookkeeyy….¿mmmh? ¿Hay-Hay algo que necesites aparte de salir de aquí o que?" Si su historia era cierta ella podría convertirse en uno de los nuevos proyectos de Pucci o peor una llave para traer el cielo.

Una sonrisa se formo en la cara de la chica extraña antes de decir: "Bueno eso significa que tu no eres un guardia común y corriente". Esto causo que Jolyne se diera cuento de lo rápido que bolo su propia cubierta, antes de poder hablar la chica misteriosa comenzó a hablar: "Y lo de escapar, bueno….de eso yo me ocupo"

Fue ahí que ella pareció sacar de la nada una especie de "lata de aerosol" blanca de la nada la cual irradiaba un aura inconfundible: Era un Stand.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Amenazante ~~~~~~~~~~~~ Amenazante ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Amenazante ~~~~~~~**

"Por tu expresión veo que sabes lo que es. Su nombre es **Cream Started** y es mi llave a la libertad" dijo ella mientras lanzaba lo que parecía ser espuma fuera de la celda a unos metros de Jolyne la cual retrocedió unos pasos para evitar ser tocar el extraño material. Cuando miro de nuevo a Hot Pant para preguntar que era lo que intentaba, todas sus palabras quedaron atrapadas en su garganta por la imagen frente a ella: _"Ella se esta derritiendo"._

 **~~~~~~~~~~SHOCK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SHOCK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SHOCK~~~~~~~~~**

Tal como lo veían sus ojos; gran parte del cuerpo de Hoy Pant se estaba remodelando en una pasta blanca con tonos rosas que fluía fuera de su celda, sólo para reformarse inmediatamente de nuevo en la chica misteriosa. Una vez reformada ella solo la miro y pregunto:

"Ahora me podrías ¿Decir donde estoy?". ciertamente esa era una habilidad útil y ella necesitaba ayuda. Bueno….ella podría usar algo de "ganancia mutua", al fin y al cabo esta era una prisión.

"Estas en Green Dolphin Street Prisión, y mi nombre es Jolyne Kujo" dijo ella mientras mantenía contacto visual en todo momento por si ella resultaba ser igual a la perra de Miuccia Miuller y ser de hecho alguien que trabaja para Pucci en secretó.

"¿Green Dolphin Street Prisión? Nunca oí de este lugar ¿Estamos en Filadelfia o Nueva York?" pregunto ella mientras miraba sorprendida alrededor de la habitación.

"Eh…..no, estamos en Orlando, Florida" respondió Jolyne mientras mantenía su guardia arriba. No seria jodida por los mismo trucos.

"¿Florida? ¿Por qué?... No tiene sentido que Valentine-" en un momento Hoy Pant se puso tensa causando que Jolyne reaccionará dándose la vuelta y ver…..¿nada? Lo único que había detrás era una televisión pantalla plana. Y Gasparín el fantasma amistoso.

" _Oh no, no, no, no. Justo ahora….."_ mirando hacia atrás y adelante a PHANTOM y de regreso a Hoy Pants la cual comenzaba a abrir la boca en sorpresa aparentemente sin saberlo. Comenzó a apuntar con el dedo mientras caminaba hacia adelante, hacia la dirección del espectro….

…..solo para caminar mas haya de el apuntando al televisor el cual mostraba un programa de noticias. Algo sobre un misterio sin resolver en el coliseo hace años. Hot Pants realmente estaba en shock.

" _¿Eh?"_

"¿Q-Que? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Cómo….? ¿C-Cuando…?" balbuceaba ella mientras se acercaba lentamente al aparato eléctrico, temblando y respirando de manera entre como si nunca hubiese visto uno….¿O no lo ha hecho? Pero eso era imposible cierto

" _¿Cierto? Aunque…..si el universo se reinicio realmente 36 veces y eso reinicios causaron fallos como el que yo aun estoy viva ¿Un viajero del tiempo no es algo posible? Pero…no puedo decirlo solo preguntárselo. Supongo que debo evitar que ella se exponga a más cosas antes que podrían hacerla perder el control o peor"._

No esperando mas tiempo ella estiro su brazo hacia el fantasma y …¡LA INTRODUJO EN SU PECHO Y SACO A COCO JAMBO DE ÉL!. Después de una rápida inspección; se dio cuenta de que el reptil ni siquiera parecía afectado por esto.

 **~~~~~~~~SHOCK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SHOCK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SHOCK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SHOCK~~~~~**

"¡¿Q-QUE?! ¡¿C-COMO?! ¡¿ESE ES EL PODER DE TU STAND?!" Dijo ella mientras daba un paso atrás y le apuntaba con **CREAM STARTER.** El sudor comenzaba a correr por las caras de ambas chicas

"S-si mira" dijo ella levantando sus manos mientras trataba de tranquilizarla "Se podría decir que es parte de mi habilidad"- mintió ella; la verdad es que de hecho ella había usado una habilidad del fantasma llamado **WHITE ROOM** el cual funcionaba igual a **BURN DOWN THE HOUSE** de Emporio con la diferencia de que solo puede llevar tres objetos a la vez. Aparentemente algunos fantasmas pueden llegar a desarrollar habilidad similar a los Stands llamamos **WOUNDS** los cuales pueden ser impredecibles y nacen de las heridas físicas y emocionales de las personas. Claro no es como si ella podría decírselo a ella sin parecer una lunática.

"Solo y diré que quiero ayudarte; este lugar no es para que alguien camine sin ningún cuidado, aun siendo un usuario de Stand".

"¡Puedo defenderme yo sola!" Dijo ella mientras comenzaba a apuntar a la tortuga con su spray. Bien era terca, eso era un problema así que debía hacer algo rápido para evitar que llame la atención de Pucci.

"Jolyne-san los guardias se acercan" dijo el fantasma el cual espiaba en la intercepción de corredores vigilando a los guardias.

"¡Mira entiendo: te despiertas en un lugar extraño, un desconocido te ofrece ayuda y dice que a cambio confíes en el, lo entiendo pero si te pones a pensar esta es tu mejor opción: Tu Stand no esta hecho para el combate y no sabes nada de este lugar asi que lo mejor en que oigas lo que te digo y vengas conmigo" ella nunca fue buena para las palabras pero hizo un aparente efecto si la postura mas relajada, pero no descuidada, de Hot Pants significaba algo.

Ella lo pensó por unos momentos hasta que al final cedió y bajo su lata de spray pero no la hizo desaparecer lo que mostraba que ella era cautelosa aun cuando trabaja con otros, eso era algo que podía entender sin embargo sabia que seria un problema.

"Bien iré contigo pero no intentes nada raro" dijo ella mientras "guardaba" su spray morando alrededor por si un guardia venia "Pero…..¿Que quieres a cambio?" dijo ella mientras la miraba con una expresión sería.

"¿No sabes donde estas la chica con rastas que trajeron hace poco? Realmente quiero encontrarla".

"Solo se que cuando me desperté estaba en esa celda e iban a ingresar a una chica con esa descripción hasta que un tipo bajito vino y dijo que necesitaba ayuda con un caballo que apareció en el patio y creo que era mi caballo. Ellos parecían ignorarme completamente así que no les hable ni nada" respondió ella aún vigilando si venía un guardia.

"Bueno ese era LoccoBarroco es el encargado de los prisioneros y usualmente da la bienvenida usando un títere con forma de cocodrilo" dijo ella causando que Hot Pants levantara una ceja en confusión, bueno no hay que culparla ella haría lo mismo.

Fue en ese momento en oyeron que un grupo de guardias se acercaba por uno de los corredores indicando que se estaba quedando sin tiempo y debía actuar rápido.

"Ok no hay tiempo para explicar: entra a la tortuga" Dios, eso salió peor de lo que se imagino. Por la reacción de Hot Pants podía decirse que concordaban en eso. Ella comenzó a retroceder mirándola como si le hubiese crecido otra cabeza y ¡COMENZO A APUMTARLA CON SU SPRAY!

"No **fue** la elección de palabras más sabía Jolyne-san"

"Joder, no tenemos tiempo para esto" dijo ella mientras sujetaba la mano izquierda de Hot pants "¿Oye que estas-?" trato de decir ella mientras Jolyne tomo su dedo índice y la hacia empujar el cristal en el caparazón de Coco Jambo activando así su Stand.

 **~~~~~~~~~Suspenso~~~~~~~~~~Suspenso~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Suspenso~~~~~~~~~~~Suspenso~~~~~**

Ni un segundo después la chica andrógina había desaparecido, o eso es lo que cualquiera hubiese visto a simple vista. Verán si alguien mirara fijamente a la joya en el caparazón de la tortuga no solo vería una habitación bien amueblada sino también a una confundida Hot Pants la cual solo podía mirar con asombro a la habilidad del stand. Fue en ese momento que los guardias llegaron. Eran cinco, dos se quedaron vigilando uno de los corredores de la intersección y los otros tres se acercaron a ella con el de en medio actuando como líder.

"Oye tu" dijo el que parecía ser el líder causando que Jolyne casi dejara salir un chillido antes de darse la vuelta y mirarlos todos vestían los uniformes de G. D. Prisión Street igual al suyo y ninguno se veía contento. "¿Dónde esta la otra prisionera?"

" _Extraño; ella dijo que la habían ignorado ¿Por qué la buscan ahora? Al menos…. Que Pucci se haya dado cuenta de su presencia. Mierda eso significaría que el Pucci que dirige esta versión es consciente de todo lo que pasa con el universo"._ Al mirar al fantasma ella noto que el le apuntaba a la cadera de uno de los guardias mas rezagados mostrándole que apuntaba a la llave de acceso que este tenia. No podía robarla sin que nadie se entere pero podía convencerlos de que se la entreguen.

Varios de ellos tenían servilletas en el cuello y comida en la comisura de la boca, lo que significa que su almuerzo fue interrumpido y estaban de mal humor. Ósea que harían lo que fuera para volver a comer.

"No se, cuando llegue los otros guardias me dijeron algo sobre un caballo en la zona del patio o algo así" Jolyne comenzó a medir sus expresiones para saber si su historia estaba funcionando al no ver que nadie sospechaba decidió seguir: "¿Tal vez deberían buscarla en el patio?"

"Al diablo" dijo el líder mientras tomaba la llave de acceso de su compañero, el cual no se quejo posiblemente deseando volver a comer "Estamos en la hora del almuerzo, esa lunática de Miu Miu puede buscar a otro. Tu ve por ella" dijo el mientras le lanzaba las llaves a Jolyne. Inmediatamente los demás guardias comenzaron a murmurar entre si acerca de enviar a una novata a ese lugar, otros estaba aterrados de lo que les harían si se enteraban de ello y otros solo querían volver a comer.

"¿Yo? ¿estas seguro?" Pregunto ella mientras atrapaba las llaves a Jolyne para seguir con la farsa mientras que el fantasma la miraba con una expresión divertida en su rostro. Parecía dar resultados ya que los guaridas comenzaban a retirarse a la cafetería antes que el que parecía ser el líder se diera la vuelta y dijera:

"Oye de esto, ni una palabra" dijo el antes de darse la vuelta y seguir a los demás: "Claro señor" dijo ella con un falso tono optimista hasta que salieron de su vista y ella se recostó en un muro dejando salir un largo suspiro.

"Geez. Todo este trabajo y aún no he encontrado a Hermes" dijo ella a su espectral amigo el cual tomo a la tortuga y la escondió en su **WHITE ROOM** junto el bolso de suministros. En ese momento ella se levanto decidida y comenzó a caminar hacia el patio seguida de su amigo: "Pero no puedo rendirme ahora, no cuando estoy tan cerca"

"Ese es el espíritu Jolyne-san" En ese momento mientras corría por los pasillos hacia el patio ella comenzó a preguntarse una cosa: "Hermes ¿estarás bien?"

* * *

Salado ese el sabor dominante en su boca, salado y húmedo. Con las olas del mar rugiendo en el fondo de su mente … ¿o era el sonido de sus sangre fluyendo en sus tímpanos? No importa, lo que importa es necesitaba saber donde estaba lo cual no seria fácil si no abría los ojos. La hacerlo se arrepintió casi de inmediato; la luz del sol quemaron sus pupilas y el aire salino irritó sus globos oculares. Analizado todo lo que lo rodeaba, se dio cuenta de que estaba en una playa.

 **\- ¡SHOCK!- ¡SHOCK! -¡SHOCK!- ¡SHOCK! -**

" _¡¿Una playa?! ¿Pero como? ¿Estoy en las costas de Nueva York?_ Johnny Joestar sabia que no estaba en Filadelfia la pregunta era ¿Dónde?.

" _Lo único que recuerdo es que Gyro desapareció, luego de ser atacado por un usuario de Stand misterioso y Lucy-…. "_ todo proceso mental murió cuando sintió la lengua de su yegua en todo su cara, sorprendiéndolo antes de darse cuenta de quien era:

" **¡SLOW DANCER!"** grito el sorprendiéndose de que su yegua este bien después de ser atacados por **D4C** ; Sin embargo el sabia que no podía confiarse con Valentine al asecho. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de algo: "¡¿Dónde esta Lucy Steel?!"

Ese pensamiento lo golpeo como una mula salvaje en el pecho, mirando alrededor se dio cuenta de que estaba solo en la playa y lo único que podía ver era una serie de muelles solitarios a la distancia y a su derecha lo que parecía ser el indicio de una ciudad. Lo que mas le sorprendió fue el letrero que flotaba en el agua: era un letrero blanco con símbolos rojos que no reconocía, lo único que reconocía, era una especie de pulpo o calamar caricaturesco con un seño fruncido.

Lo que mas le llamo la atención fue los símbolos rojos, los cuales parecían ser iguales a los del anciano Norisuke … algo, su apellido era imposible de recordar, lo cual causo que tuviese una idea que lo asusto:

" _¡¿Acaso Valentine me trajo a Japón?!"_ esta idea hizo que sus ojos se abrieran como platós mientras el sudor comenzaba a rodar por su cara. "NO, no, no. No tiene sentido, el pudo matarme fácilmente como lo hizo con Wekapipo-"en ese momento su mente envió una sacudida por su cuerpo al recordar la verdad. Sus ojos se crisparon y dejó salir un nombre de tal forma que sonó como un gruñido bajo cuando recordó al verdadero asesino del ejecutor de Nápoles.

"Diego" al mencionarlo sus dedos se cerraron contra sus palma y se apretaron "El fue el que realmente mato a Wekapipo después de traicionarlo cuando quedo atrapado entre dos realidades" Johnny tal ves no era un santo pero el tenia límites. Traicionar a sus amigos era uno de esos.

"Bien no encontrare las respuestas quedándome aquí" dijo el mientras tomaba la posición para usar el Sping que le permitiría montar a su montura. Casi automáticamente su yegua se acerco detrás de el antes de inclinar la cabeza, es ahí donde Johnny hacia su magia; visualizando el giro a través de su cuerpo causando que su cuerpo se "impulsara hacia atrás" similar a enrollarse, lo que le permite rodar desde el suelo pasando por cuello, hombros y espalda de su yegua hasta la silla de montar. Quien viera esto tal ves se sorprenderían aunque al final asumirían que es solo un truco de circo, nunca sabrían la verdad.

Desde la cima de su montura el podía ver con mayor claridad a sus alrededores; la ciudad se veía de lo mas extraña; los edificios eran altos y de colores vibrantes, y había cables que iban de los edificios a unos postes de madera y parecía enredaderas todas las calles estaban asfaltadas y habían semáforos pequeños en cada intersección. Lo que mas le llamo la atención fue que todas las calles estuvieran llenos de automóviles como los usados por aquel Barón alemán en la primera etapa de la carrera, esto le hizo preguntarse algo: "¿Y los caballos?" donde sea que viese, no había señal de los equinos.

Realmente lo mas llamativo era que las personas dentro de las casa no perecían ser perturbados por un viajero lo que significa que esta debe ser una ciudad con una taza alta de turistas. Aunque lo mejor seria buscar algo de ayuda.

" _Tan solo espero encontrar una pista acerca de Gyro"_ no es que no le importara el bienestar de Lucy, pero su misión siempre será recuperar sus piernas y aprender acerca del Sping. Si alguien hubiese visto sus ojos habrían notado una intensa llama negra.

El no noto que a la distancia una figura lo observaba desde los muelles usando un catalejo de opera mientras usaba una bandera Norteamericana como manta para protegerse del sol y evitar ser reconocido.

"Johnny Joestar este es un resultado que ni yo había creído"

 _ **-Transición de escena.-**_

Johnny tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no enloquecer solo media después recorriendo esta ciudad había visto cosas que no entendía cajas que mostraban imágenes, pequeños objetos que reproducían música y teléfonos en extrañas cabinas en las esquinas de las calles a disposición de todos. Lo que mas le preocupo fue que en unos letreros que estaban tanto en japonés e ingles se leía: "Bienvenidos a Morión-chon, disfrute su año 1999"

Cuando leyó esto casi le da un infarto al darse cuenta de que literalmente había viajado cien años al futuro, casi al año del milenio. ¿Cómo? El stand de Valentine sólo podio viajar a través de mundos paralelos no a través del tiempo. El trato de no llamar la atención para evitar preguntas incómodas; lo cual no era fácil al ser el único extranjero sobre un caballo en medio de la zona comercial.

Aparentemente la gente creía que era alguna atracción; los lugareños creían que era un artista errante y los forasteros un interprete lugareño, por alguna razón todos le pedían que hicieran poses mientras le tomaban fotos con cámaras portátiles. Aunque trato de disfrazar su sorpresa no pudo evitar parecer nervioso antes ciertos descubrimientos, los cuales solo le gano mas aplausos de parte del publicó. El único aspecto positivo fue el hecho que la gente le pagaba por el mero hecho de tocar su caballo, aparentemente ya que los autos son ahora el principal medio de transporte casi nadie había visto un caballo de cerca. _"Que horrible futuro"_.

No había pistas ni de Gyro o de Lucy hasta el punto de que comenzó a creer que la chica en el suelo de Filadelfia había sido un truco, incluso creyó que toda su situación era una ilusión de parte de un Stand enemigo.

No lo fue, todo se lo confirmó: los sonidos, los olores y las sensaciones. Todo le decía que esta era la realidad y que debía aceptarlo. Asi que solo podía aceptar algo; Gyro y él estaban separados y no tenia idea de cual podía ser el plan de Funny Valentine.

Caminando a través de las calles el noto que las personas eran mas amables con los discapacitados hasta el punto de que podía ver que ciertos edificios tenían accesos para sillas de ruedas. El había visto eso en casas de millonarios. Extrañamente nadie le lanzo miradas de lastima sino de comprensión además de que los únicos lugareños que le hablaban lo hacían en un ingles rotó, los que parecían policía solo le daban una mirada rápida solo indicándole que se desplazara en algo llamado ciclo villa, donde pasaban "las bicicletas" las que parecía ser versiones modernas de los velocípedos los que en la opinión del Joestar eran un avance aceptable.

Se acercaba la noche y el necesitaba un lugar donde dormir y poner a descansar a **SLOW DANCER** antes de desfallecer. Fue en ese momento en que comenzó a deambular por esta extraña ciudad en este tiempo extraño.

" _Tal ves deba buscar una posada"_ se pregunto el jinete mientras cabalgaba por una calle desierta " _Pero claro no creo que aun acepten caballos, no cuando han caído en desuso gracias a los autos"_ pensando en eso no se dio cuenta de que una persona lo había comenzado a seguir. Una persona con gran curiosidad en su caballo.

Mientras cabalgaba por ahí noto que había una zona llena de granjas algunas de cuales parecían tener lo necesario para mantener animales. "Tal ves si comienzo ha cabalgar en este instante llegaré antes de que el sol se oculte en el horizonte"

Y asi empezó su viaje mientras se mantenía en guardia ante cualquier peligró. La extraña figura decidió que era hora de volver a sus negocios.

 **-** _ **transición de escena -**_

Cuando llego a una de las granjas ya había oscurecido totalmente. Así que pensó en que. Lo mejor seria preguntar en la primera casa que vio. La casa se veía normal y rural tal como una casa en el campo debía ser; las paredes exteriores eran rojas y los techos azules. A la par había un granero verde y unos cuantos corrales, detrás de ello habían unos campos de cultivo.

"Si, esto es mas lo mío" se dijo a si mismo mientras clavaba levemente sus espuelas en los costados de **SLOW DANCE** para que trotara hacia la casa rural. Al estar cerca noto que un anciano estaba trabajando la tierra antes de notarlo, se limpio el sudor de la frente y enderezarse antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse hacia él.

Cuando comenzó a hablar lo hizo en japonés asi que Johnny no entendió ni una palabra, esto debió ser notado por el anciano ya que comenzó a hablar en ingles roto similar a Norisuke: "Hola forastero ¿En que puedo ayudarlo?"

"Saludos, soy nuevo en la ciudad y quisiera saber si podía hospedarme junto a mi yegua en su granero" dijo Johnny lo mas lento posible que podía para que el pudo para evitar confusiones.

"¿Qué? ¡no!" dijo el de forma definitiva causando que los hombros de Johnny se desplomarán antes de tratar de hacer que su yegua diera media vuelto mientras reprimía una respuesta mordaz-

"Te quedaras en la casa como invitado" dijo sorpresivamente el anciano causando que el jinete se volviera optimista, antes de que la duda lo devolviera al camino de paranoia que había forjado durante sus viajes: "¿Pero porque? Usted no me conoce"

El no había notado que sus uñas habían comenzado a girar esperando a ser utilizadas contra un adversario. La duda y desconfianza se habían vuelto su pan de cada día por demasiado tiempo. En ese momento el anciano soltó un suspiro y comenzó a hablar:

"Soy viejo, mis hijos y nietos no me visitan extrañamos la compañía de alguien joven" en ese momento una sonrisa se extendió por su cara: "Además, mi esposa me mataría por dejar pasar la oportunidad de una visita"

Fue así como Johnny no solo consiguió un albergue por esta noche sino que también encontró la forma de asegurarse una forma de intervenir en el destino de esta ciudad y sus habitantes.

 _Hito turístico de Morion-cho: "El jinete forastero: durante el verano de 1999 un joven extranjero subido en un cabello dio mucho de que hablar tanto a locales y forasteros. Curiosamente aunque vivió un verano en el pueblo no es mucho de lo que se sabe acerca de él._

 **Fin del capítulo. Por favor dejen review o manden PM. Gracias a los que siguen y leen esta historia. ¡Arriba el fandom de JoJo en español!**


	4. Capítulo 4 Sucios trucos parte final

**No poseo JoJo Bizarre Adventure ni sus personajes solo esta historia y mis OC's. Su alguien tiene una duda o idea dejen un review o envíen un PM. Por cierto estoy jugando con el Headcannon de un Johnny ligeramente políglota. Esto para explicar como es que mucho de los diferentes Joestar se entendían en el Eye of Heaven.**

 **Capítulo 4: Sucios actos causan suceso inesperados parte final.**

* * *

En el pueblo de Morioh, si tenias suerte podías encontraré con un extranjero que parecía un vaquero.

Este lugar es un pequeño pueblo portuario que depende del turismo; cerca de ciudad S, esta locación contiene todo lo que los lugareños necesitan: hospitales, colegios, supermercados y restaurantes.

Su mayor fuente de ingresos es el turismo; gracias a sus "hitos" de visita, asi como su famosa radio de noticias y su Miso de lengua. En este pueblo existe aun las granjas de las zonas de cultivo que eran originales antes de la expansión sufrida por la migración de personas de la cercana ciudad S, en el distrito M; en unas de estas casas propiedad de la pareja Takayama, donde un Joestar se encontraba pensando mientras estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina mientras trataba de leer el periódico. La palabra clave era trataba.

¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que llego aquí? ¿2 o 3 días? Realmente el ya no contaba el tiempo sabiendo que de hecho el se encontraba en un mundo distinto al suyo el cual parecía ser décadas en el futuro. Al principio tuvo problemas con el idioma el cual era japonés una de las pocas cosas que podía agradecer a George era el hecho que le hubiese hecho tomar clases para hablarlo ya que según el "Asia será el nuevo núcleo de comercio", aunque claro Johnny siempre sospecho que solo lo hizo para deshacerse de él.

" _Je, no podías pagar por las clases de escritura ¿cierto? Maldito, si te ibas a deshacer de mi lo pudiste hacer bien"_

La razón por la que el jokey americano estaba maldiciendo el nombre de su padre era simple: el no sabia leer japonés. Aunque podía hablarlo con cierta fluidez. Claro el reconocía ciertos signos lo suficiente como saber que Norisuke tenia dos ombligos gracias al extraño periódico que llevaba todo el tiempo con el, Gyro y el lo habían leído después de devolverle sus cosas cuando se recuperaron del ataque de Sandman. ¿O era **Soundman**? Pero escritura a un nivel de uso diario era algo que estaba fuera de discusión.

"Lo peor de todo es que aun no se donde esta Gyro" dijo el a nadie en particular mientras comía unos huevos revueltos, la anciana había logrado imitar una receta occidental para el disfrute de Johnny.

La pareja había sido muy amable con el, algo que aunque no era malo, el sentía extraño; Se podría decir que eran las primeras personas mayor a el que no lo trataban como a un "tullido" y le daban su espacio además de que apreciaban que los ayudara con lo que podía en la casa.

La casa en si era bastante simple: una sala, un comedor, dos baños, dos habitaciones y claro la cocina. Además estaban el corral y el granero. Era casi como en casa, claro antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda y eso.

"Si tan sólo tuviera una pista exacta"

El sabia que Gyro estaba vivo ya que no tendría sentido que Valentine los separara para matarlos, no con su poder.

El recuerdo de su incidente en Filadelfia era un mal recuerdo de por si; el poder de enviar a personas a mundos cercanos para desacerté de ellos sin dejar el mas mínimo rastro era perturbador, lo que planteaba una pregunta:

¿Por qué transportarlos entonces?

Aunque sabía que Valentine los quería fuera del camino, matarlos era lo mas lógico viese como se viese. La falta de sentido lo llevo a buscar su única fuente de información acerca de encontrar a su amigo; solo para recordar su problemas actual.

"No tengo idea de lo que dice aquí. ¡Urrrg! Debo encontrar una forma de conseguir información rápidamente".

 **-Open-Open-Open-Open-**

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose le revelo que alguien había entrado a la cocina causando que se de diera la vuelta y viera que era la anciana con una lista; tenía el nombre de las cosas en japonés y en inglés donde mostraba como debía pronunciarse.

-"Johnny-Kun, ¿Me podrías hacer el favor de buscar lo que esta en la lista?"- preguntó la anciana mientras le entregaba la lista y un monedero. Ella no noto las uñas giratorias de Johnny.

"C-Claro, no hay problema"

Tomando ambos objetos, el jokey se salió de la casa y se dirigió hacia su compañera; la yegua Slow Dancer, la cual había sido transportada con el lo que solo planteaba mas preguntas por ejemplo ¿por que transportarla con el, si lo que querían era dejarlo indefenso?

Eh en fin, tenia todo el camino al pueblo para pensar en ello.

* * *

Hot Pants debía admitir que aunque su tiempo trabajando en el vaticano la habían llevado a ver muchas cosas, nada podía compararse a lo que tenia enfrente: _"Una habitación dentro de una tortuga"_ pensó ella mientras admiraba cada palmo de este extrañó … ¿lugar? ¿animal? ¿Stand? Era difícil saber algo a ciencia cierta.

Lo mas llamativo era el "tragaluz" en el "techo" … o lo que era igual a decir la joya extraña en el caparazón encima de ella el cuál le permitía ver lo que creía era tela de algún tipo de bolso.

Mirando alrededor, noto los extraños artículos que decoraban el interior; sillas y mesas elegantes decorados con un material rojo intenso el cual se sentía suave al tacto. Una barra similar a las cantinas y burdeles con estantes repletos de bebidas detrás de la barra. Las luces de las lámparas eléctricas eran más intensas que todos las antes vistas por ellas.

Las paredes eran de un color durazno suave y bien iluminada, además de que tenia una de esos extraños aparatos que trasmitían luz y sonido " _¿Acaso una invención de Edison después del proyector?"_

Antes de poder acercarse al dispositivo, un extraño "terremoto" sacudió todo el lugar causando que ella casi callera en su trasero al piso, solo logrando no caer gracias a su reflejos y agarrar la barra con la mano derecha.

" _¡¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDO?!"_ fue lo único que podía preguntarse mientras en su otra mano preparaba a **Cream Starter** en caso de emergencia. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo una luz extraña emano del techo y cubrió toda la habitación; entonces la luz se desvaneció revelando a una Jolyne muy preocupada.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto ella con su Stand listo para cualquier cosa.

Cuando Jolyne la miro con una ligera determinación en los ojos estamos respondió: -"Estamos llegando. Afuera hay un oponente que no podemos vencer, lo mejor es que nos escondamos mientras pasa, no te preocupes puse a la tortuga en un lugar seguro: debajo de uno de los asientos en el pasillo donde vigilan los guardias"

Como si tuviera guion, una silueta se podía ver a través de la joya roja en el "techo" de la habitación. Hot Pants oyó a Jolyne murmurar algo que sonaba como _**Jumping Jack Flash**_ se la lo que eso significase. Era obvio que esta chica Jolyne lo consideraba peligroso debido al hecho que podía ver gotas de sudor en la frente de Jolyne demostrando así su miedo a este ser.

" _Debe ser un usuario peligroso, espero no tener que enfrentarme a él"_ Y como dice el dicho "Habla del rey de Roma y el se asoma" la silueta se podía ver acercarse cada vez más con la aparente intención de revisar la tortuga…

 **Tensión….Tensión…..Tensión…Tensión…Tensión…Tensión…Tensión…**

Justo cuando el rostro de Jolyne estaba completamente pálido la buena suerte apareció,la silueta retrocedió poco a poco hasta que desapareció de la vista. Jolyne dejo escapar la respiración la cual no sabia que sostenía antes de voltearse y sonreír.

"Ese era un Stand peligros"- explicó ella –"su saliva es capaz de causar que la gravedad de un o objetivo falle así como lanzar proyectiles desde sus muñecas. La última vez que lo enfrente fue necesaria la ayuda de otro usuario igualmente hábil"

Hot Pants solo podía asentir con la cabeza, su Stand no podría lidiar con eso, la solo idea era ridícula; un stand que afecta la gravedad era claramente algo fuera de su liga ¡Diablos! Tuvo problemas con **Tubular Bell** , el cual solo podía inflar objetos y darles formas de animales: -"Te creo, pero ¿cuanto falta para que llegues donde tu objetivo?"-.

-"No mucho pero por si acaso quedare dentro"- dijo ella antes de moverse hacia el aparato extraño y tocar uno de sus bordes, con un ligero _click_ el artefacto cobro vida: un caleidoscopio de colores y sonido llego desde la "caja" antes de mostrar imágenes y sonidos coherentes que consistían en una mujer hablando aparentemente a ellas acerca de el precio de la gasolina.

¡¿GASOLINA?! ¿Como en lo que impulsaba el vehículo usado por ese barón alemán en la primera etapa de la carrera? Por lo que se ve esos vehículos terminaron desplazando a los caballos después de todo si la mujer dice que afecta a casi todos. Eso explicaría por que los guardias estaban tan asustados por la aparición de S.S. Brown, nadie debe estar acostumbrado a ver caballos últimamente. Lo que le recuerda….

"Oye no te olvides de mi caballo cuando estés buscando a tu amiga" Le grito a la choca que parecía estar apunto de irse si el hecho de tratar de alcanzar la joya significaba algo.

"¿Ahhh? No, lo tendré en cuenta" dijo ella antes de salir por el "techo" dejando a Hot Pants sola. No paso mucho antes de ver a atravez del traga luz que la tortuga se movía suavemente hasta su habitual visión de una tela dentro de un bolso.

Una vez ahí ella comenzó a ponderar su opciones: podía viajar con esta chica Jolyne hasta encontrar una fuente de información ha cerca de lo que esta pasando, o… permanecer con ella hasta descubrir que hacer.

" _Uff, como sea lo pensaría después de conseguir su caballo"_

* * *

Cuando Jolyne salió de la tortuga al pasillo lo hizo de cuclillas, después de revisar a cada lado se puso de pie. Ella tal vez estaba un poco paranoica pero no podía ser descuidada; solo por que en esta realidad no la atraparon no significa que Pucci no este consciente de su existencia; lo mas probable era que de hecho trazara un plan para buscar directamente por su padre o ir por el de ser necesario.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba cerca del patio busco una de las ventanas que permitía observar el área de recreó: La vista fue hilarante; varios reclusos trataban de parar al caballo mientras los guardias simplemente formaban un círculo alrededor, claramente no les importaba la seguridad de los internos. A ella no le sorprendió que en medio de todo estuviese Viviano "El guardia matón" con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa come-mierda que mostraba lo mucho que lo disfrutaba.

"Ciertas cosas nunca cambian" se dijo a si misma mientras busca una forma de pasar cerca de los guardias sin ser notada. Fue en ese instante que se dio cuenta de ella:

Piel mocha, trenzas, camisa sin mangas amarilla. Si, sin duda era Hermes. Al ver la ahí Jolyne descubrió algo con o sin Stand ella iría tras Sport Maxx, sin importar el costo: " _Supongo que debo ayudarla, en mas de un sentido"_

El plan es simple: buscar el puesto de control de esta área, engañar al guardia apostado para la deje pasar por el puesto de guardia envés del de prisioneros. Si mal no recordaba el puesto de control estaba en un corredor con forma de "L" ya que tenias que caminar un corredor largo y ahí estaba la puerta del puesto, luego si girabas a la derecha entrabas la puerta hacia el punto de control que te daba acceso al patio.

Sin mas esperar ella comenzó a maniobrar por todo el lugar hasta visualizar su objetivó. Eso hasta que el universo le recordó que estaba en su contra.

"Jolyne-chan, hay una "costura" cerca" le dijo el espectral compañero. El había decidido quedarse atrás cuando Lang paso con su Stand para confirmar la teoría de que solo ella podía verlo y resulto ser correcto. Ahora parece que debía hacerse cargo de lo viniese de la "costura" si quería seguir avanzando.

Según le explico el: ciertas grietas dejan que seres y objetos pasen de un lado a otro en especial en los " **FUNDAMENTOS DEL CIELO** " y que alguno de estos de hecho se sentían atraídos por personas que también hubiesen tenido contacto con ese lugar. En otras palabras: ella.

Su ayudante espectral la comenzó a guiar hacia la dirección de la "costura" a través de corredores vacíos. Jolyne noto que por alguna razon todo el lugar se veía diferente no como si se viera diferente, mas bien como distorsionado; como si los colores hubiesen cambiado, pasando de colores pasteles a tonos azules fríos. Además, la temperatura acaba de bajar.

" _Puedo ver mi aliento"_ pensó ella mientras algo de sudor bajaba por su sien y daba respiraciones cortas. Caminando por el corredor que conducía hacia el patio noto que las puertas aun estaban cerradas y no parecía haber un guardia cerca.

"Mmh, extraño. Debería haber un guardia aquí aun con la emergencia del caballo, ¿Crees que sea una trampa?" cuestionó a su espectral amigo.

"Es probable, deberías probar cuanto control tienes sobre tu stand"

Jolyne asintió, comenzó a enfocarse y poco a poco tiro de **STONE FREE** , lentamente su espíritu de combate comenzó a materializarse frente a ella …por lo menos hasta sus antebrazos.

"Oh mierda, aun no puedo"

Aunque los brazos eran estables y sólidos a diferencia de la última vez, claramente faltaba un largo camino antes de estar en forma-

 **Arrastra-Arrastra-Arrrastra-Arrastra-Arrastra-Arrastra-**

Un sonido particularmente molesto se podía oír desde la dirección en la que venían causando que ambos se voltearan para descubrir la fuente del ruido.

 **TENSION…..TENSION…TENSION….TENSION…TENSONA….TENSION…TENSION…**

El corredor estaba oscuro, no podía versé lo que estaba mas allá de 15 metros. Mientras el sonido se volvía cada vez mas intenso, curiosamente el ruido parecía venir de todos los lugares y ninguno en específico lo cual parecía paradójico.

"Hay-…Hay que salir de aquí" dijo ella tomando la perilla de la puerta la cual se negó a moverse con lo que decidió usar un " _brazo_ " de su Stand para tratar de forzar el mecanismo: Nada, la perilla no se movió.

 **Mas cerca**.

"Jolyne permíteme ver lo que hay del otro lado" dijo el espíritu. Sin esperar respuesta el atravesó la puerta de metal como si no estuviera ahí dejando la chica Joestar mordiéndose los dedos por los nervios y buscando en su bolso de viaje algo que la ayude a iluminar. Después de unos segundo que parecieron horas, el espectro salió de la puerta con una expresión alarmada.

"Jolyne esto no es bueno; el guardia esta muerto, le sacaron toda la sangré, su cadáver esta sobre la silla recostada sobre la puerta lo que impide que la manija se mueva, por eso no podemos abrir" al terminar de hablar la cara de Jolyne ya estaba blanca como el papel. Solo había algo en la historia de los Joestar que podía causar algo como eso: " _Vampiro_ " fue lo único que se le venia a la mente. Ella no sabia como era el proceso de … ¿vampirización? Solo sabia que involucraba una mascara de piedra y un grupo de dioses aztecas del fitness.

"Debe ser parte del plan de Pucci, traer a DIO de regreso a cualquier costo" tendría sentido alguien como el podría haber encontrado una mascara de piedra. Ella no noto el efecto que sus palabras tuvieron sobre el espectro.

 **Mas cerca.**

Ok hora de hacer algo. Usando su limitado poder; convirtió su mano derecha en hilo que se deslizó bajo la puerta. Tal vez no podía usar la manija, pero eso no significaba que no había otras maneras: Verán, en una prisión las áreas donde habitan los prisioneros no tienen manijas ya que las puertas se abren a la distancia desde un centro de control, por lo tal se necesita que el prisionero espere hasta que las puertas se habrán por lo tal es necesario apretar un gran y enorme botón rojo similar al que ella trata de alcanzar en este momento en el panel de control:

" _Vamos, debe estar por aquí"_ dijo ella mientras movía su mano ella de hilos por todo el panel: -" _Mierda, en donde esta en la películas siempre esta en el medio"_ de repente su mano se topo con algo que la hizo estremecerse: -"Por favor díganme que eso era su sándwich a medio comer. Una vez sintió un enorme bulto de plástico decidió que debía tomar su oportunidad. Por lo que lo presionó:

" **CLAMP"**

Con ese sonido la puerta a su derecha se abrió revelando la entrada al patio; era un lugar simple, habia dos pares de puertas las cueles no se abrian al mismo tiempo similar a una esclusa de submarino, a la par del pequeño espacio habia una ventana que dejaba ver un puesto de guardia donde el podía ver al prisionero y abrir el segundo par de puertas.

 **Más cerca.**

Sea lo que sea se acercaba. En ese momento ella comenzó a correr, corrió lo más rápido que podía con el uniforme encima y el bolso rebotando en su cadera. Él espectro flotaba a la par de ella agarrando su sombrero como sí el viento pudiese hacerlo caer, causando que ella rodase los ojos: -"Es bueno saber que tienes tus prioridades en orden"-

El fantasma sonrió tímidamente antes de atravesar la puerta, en eso abrió el primer par de puertas dejando que Jolyne entrara sana y salva. Antes de que ella dijera algo, el fantasma presiono el botón de cerrar dejando afuera a quien sea que lo seguía: -"Buen trabajo, necesito que abras el sengundo par de puertas. Después trataré de buscar a Hermes y convenserla de que venga con nosotros-"

 _ **-"Hi, Hi, Hi. Te encontré"-**_

Una voz extraña interrumpió su explicación mientras el ruido extraño se acercaba- No, estaba dentro de la habitación de alguna manera. Mirando alrededor noto que solo había dos entradas: la que acababa de usar y la detrás de ella así como … una chaqueta de guardia tirada en el suelo.

" _¡¿Me pregunto si?!"_

Tomo la chaqueta y la levanto del piso: -"¡JA!"-

Solo para no encotrar nada y parecer una idiota, ella podía oir al fantasma reprimir una risa por lo que solo había una manera de no parecer una idiota completa…

-"Ehh, M-Mira esta chaqueta hace juego con mi ropa"- Entonces se la puso y dejo los brazos arriba en el aire mientras hacia el símbolo de la doble paz e inclinaba sus cadera hacia la derecha como si modelara el bolso. Su amigo no pareció tragarse este acto ya que el solo la miro con una expresión plana y decidió apretar el botón de la segunda entrada:

 _ **-"Clack… Clack… Clack… Clack…"-**_ la puerta no abría: -"¡Jolyne, la puerta esta atascada"-

Fue en ese momento que el ruido pareció alcanzarlos; En si parecía ser mas a algo pequeño caminando que a sonido de arrastre. Algo pequeño pero en gran cantidad: **-"Hi, Hi, Hi. Te encontré"**

Y así su enemigo hizo su presentación: Del conducto de aire salio un pequeño ser el cual cayo hasta el piso y comenzó a saltar de un pie a otro en una especie de baile. El ser en sí era pequeño del tamaño de uno de los juguetes que encuentras en los huevos de plástico. Su esquema de colores amarillo y negro asemajaban a un abejorro ¡Hasta tenía un aguijón!: -"¡ES UN STAND!"

 _ **-"Hi, Hi, Hi. Te encontré"-**_ dijo el extraño stand- No fueron varias voces y al mismo tiempo la misma. Jolyne miro el ducto y su boca se abrio en agape: Eran cientos de esos seres los cuales esperaban en el conducto la señal para atacar la cual podia ser en cualquier momento.

"¡HOLY SHIT!" dijo ella de manera que haria que su abuelo Josep estuviera orgulloso y su abuela Suzi Q le restregara la boca con jabon.

Como un grito de guerra, el stand colectivo ataco antes de que los primeros pudiesen tocar la piel de Jolyne el fantasma se puso enfrente:

-"¡UUUUGGHHH, ARRRRRGGG!"- Varios aguijones se clavaron en su piel como si fuese una persona de carne y hueso. Gimió de dolor revelando una pieza importante de información: ¡Los Stand pueden afectar a los fantasmas!. El fantasma se dio vuelta revelando una expresión de dolor y determinación: -"¡JOLYNE SAL DE AQUÍ!"-

Decirlo era mas fácil que hacerlo, con las puertas atoradas y su stand en un estado tan bajo no había salida, el hecho de que su amigo sea abrumado poco a poco no ayudaba, el pateaba y golpeaba continuamente mientras los "abejorros" subían poco a poco. Tan angustiada estaba que no noto que del lado interno de su chaqueta un par de manos salio hasta que la sujetaron de las caderas:

-"Uuugg"- Después de un tirón todo lo que vio fue blanco asi como el sonido de su amigo gritando su nombre y siguiendola a travez del abismo blanco. Cuando el miedo comenzo a envolverla hoyo una voz que nunca olvidaria jamas:

-"Hola Onne-chan"- esa era la voz de Emporio Eldiño el niño residente de la prision, compañero de aventuras y al final pieza clave para vencer a Pucci.

Y Luego todo era negro y puro silencio.

* * *

Esto no era parte del plan: Cometer un crimen y dejar que te atrapen, listo. Asegurarse de que la dejen en la misma prisión donde ese bastardo estaba, listo. Ser reclutada para atrapar a un caballo. En serio Hermes sabia que su vida siempre fue un tren cargado con vagones de mierda, pero esto fue el colmó.

-"Vamos basuras, atrapen a ese animal"- grito un guardia obeso de apariencia extraña el cual hablaba a veces con una marioneta de lagarto con una voz femenina: -" _Si trabajen esclavos"-_

Cuando tenga la oportunidad mató a ese tipo también. El atrapar a este caballo se había convertido en un espectáculo para los guardias los cuales no estaban preocupados por su seguridad; literalmente había una chica con…¿pelo verde? … ¿Un gorro? Que ha estado tirada en el piso por 5 minutos desde que el equino la había envestido. Justo cuando decidió acercase a la figura caída y revizar su pulso mientras mantenía su cabeza en su regazo, algo la hizo voltearse y ver al caballo corriendo hacia ella.

"¡MIERDA!" fue lo unico que logro exclamar antes de ser cruzar sus manos frente a su rostro de manera protectora.

Se quedo asi esperando un golpe que nunca vino. Cuando abrio los ojos para poder ver que le evito morir se dio cuenta de dos cosas: Primero; todo el patio estaba llena de una niebla espesa que no le permitía ver nada y segundo; el caballo parecía estar paralizado por una fuerza invisible.

 **TOS-TOS-TOS-TOS- TOS-TOS-TOS-TOS-**

El ruido de los guardias y demás internos tosiendo sus pulmones fuera le llamo la atención al notar que esto tal vez ni era niebla así como que de hecho solo ella y la chica inconsciente parecían estar libres del efecto al estar en el único punto libre de niebla.

"¿Qué coño? ¿Que esta pasando?" En vez de que le respondieran sintió como una manta blanca caía encima de ambas y luego todo fue un vacio blanco.

Cuando se dio cuenta de su alrededor descubrió que aun tenia a la chica extraña en sus muslos así cómo este en una habitación que solo podía describir en una palabra: blanco todo el inmueble era blaco los pisos y muros eran blanco. Estaba lleno de objetos aparentemente al azar desde un piano hasta revitas pasando por un sándwich. Claro que lo mas llamativo eran su habitantes los cuales parecían una colección de desadactados reunidos en un solo lugar: Una chica que se estaba levantando de su sueño de belleza y cuyo peinado le recordaba a Mini Mouse, alguien que solo puede describirse como un drag queen, un chico al que deberian decirle que los buffalos de agua quieren su sombrero de vuelta y un niño que parece listo para comenzar la temporada de baseball. Y por supuesto un fantasma- ¡¿ESPERA QUE?!

Y asi fue como la primera interacion de Hermes con el equipo fue un grito de miedo y caer inconsiente del miedo.

* * *

"¿Cómo me meti en esto?" pregunto el jokey Joestar mas asi mismo que a su acompañante, el cual no dejaba de apretar su cintura como si no hubiese mañana y posiblemente tenga razón.

"¡Acelera nos esta alcanzando!" espeto su "acompañante" el cual no parecia entender como funcionaban los caballos, en serio: ¿Cómo comprar los viveres termino convirtiendose en una carrera por su vida?"

"Odio mi vida"

 **Fin del capitulo. Para mas dudas o sujerencias manden un PM o escriban un review.**


	5. Somebody to love parte 1

**No poseo JoJo Bizarre Adventure ni sus personajes eso le pertenece a Hiroriko Araki y a Jump Magazine yo solo poseo esta historia y mis OC'S. Si tienen una idea o sugerencia envíen un PM o review. Si tienen una idea para un OC y su stand envien PM para no hacerle spoiler al publico**

 **Línea divisoria.**

 **Capítulo 5: Somebody to love parte 1.**

La belleza era algo que Narciso Anasui siempre encontró fascinante, como un concepto tan buscado podía ser visto de diferentes maneras en cualquier cultura. Todos tenían diferentes definiciones y aun así coincidir en lo que es o no hermoso, no importaba si era demasiado diferente todos lo buscaban pero pocos lo encontraban.

Como él hasta que la encontró a ella; La mujer con la que creyó que había encontrado el paraíso una mujer tan exquisita que incluso el alguien que solo había encontrado paz en el desmantelamiento de objetos para entender su funcionamiento, quedo atontado por su belleza.

Claro que un ser tan hermoso no podía ser perfecto, la encontró engañándolo con su mejor amigo, mejor amigo de ella ya que él nunca tuvo. Ni recuerda lo que paso luego solo que estaba furioso y dolido a tal punto que todo se volvió negro.

Cuando despertó; ambos estaban en una bolsa de plástico cada uno. Despedazados; cada parte estaba en su propia bolsa y estas estaban dentro de una bolsa más grande para que "Nunca estuviesen juntos a sus espaldas de nuevo" de ahí el porque el se encuentra en este lugar.

Sin embargo al ver a la chica que se encontraba durmiendo en el sofá de la habitación fantasma solo podía describirse de una manera: Linda. No en la manera sintética que las modelos expresan belleza o la de un mecanismo bien engrasado, sino uno que se escapaba de su comprensión.

Mirándose en el espejo el solo vio lo mismo de siempre: piel pálida, ojos verde y pelo rojo largo. Su ropa consistía en una camisa de hilo negro entrecruzado con sus placas en forma de huellas de píes. Sus medias compartían el mismo diseño acompañado de sus botas de tacón alto rojas. Lo único más importante era su gorro rojo el cual le daba un toque de elegancia. Tenia que pagar mucho al guardia para mantener esas libertades pero sentía que valía la pena no solo por el hecho de que se sentía bien sino por necesitaba hacerlo.

Fue estando en una sesión de belleza frente a su espejo que fue "reclutado" por el niño de Delfín Street. Claro que al principio no quería ir debido al hecho que no veía un porque pero cuando el niño le dijo que tenia un mejor guardarropa que el que tenia, la curiosidad saco lo mejor de él. Además estaba curioso de como funcionaba su Stand.

Aparentemente es un stand que carece de una forma humanoide; Es una habitación blanca con varios objetos en ella ya que aparentemente incluso los objetos pueden dejar una memoria en el reino espiritual, convirtiendo esto en un "Fantasma-habitación" lo cual no es lo mismo que una "habitación fantasma". Obviamente…

Aunque estaba algo escéptico de ir término siendo convencido cuando recordó un detalle importante: no tenía nada mejor que hacer, por lo cual se embarcó en esta locura. Lo primero que vio fue encontrar a otro preso igual de esquivo que él un tipo llamado… mmmh ahora que lo recuerda nunca a sabido el nombre de él.

-"Oi"- dijo el mirando al individuo.

-"Oi"- respondió el de una manera calmada. Era alto unos centímetros más alto que él mismo. Su piel era morena y sus ojos azules, no podía decir nada de su pelo debido al gorro con forma de búfalo color blanco pero si se dio cuenta que su ropa era un overol azul oscuro de la prisión el cual a sido personalizado.

Narciso lo reconoció como el hombre que esta siempre de su celda en una esquina sin relacionarse con alguien.

Ah y claro el fantasma. Una figura cuyo rostro era una máscara teatral y usaba un traje con estampado de cuadros renacentistas. A cualquiera le hubiese causado miedo si no fuera por el hecho de: el tenia un stand una manifestación de su alma por ende un espíritu protector así que… asustarse por eso sería redundante.

No fue hasta que el niño les dijo que necesitaban su ayuda que la cosas se fueron cuesta abajo. De una habitación que parecía ser una cocina una chica salió: era algo andrógina y pasaría por un chico si no fuese por el hecho de que Annasui era un experto en ropa, su uniforme militar rosado era algo que le llamaba la atención pero decidió concentrarse en la charola con galletas que sostenía en sus manos:

-"Oi"- dijo ella antes que alguien pudiera decir algo: -"No las prepare ya estaban en la mesa de la cocina"-. Dije ella refiriéndose a las galletas.

Por un minuto la habitación quedo en silencio solo interrumpido por la respiración del bello ángel dormido en el sofá. En ese momento el chico con la gorra habló:

-"Yo.. Tengo un favor que pedirles para mi Onechan"- con esas simples palabras Annansui estaba listo para lo que fuera.

-"Necesito que busquen a una chica"- dijo el niño causando que ambos convictos se interesaran en la tarea, no por morbo sino por curiosidad.

-"¿Una chica?"- pregunto el hombre en del gorro extraño: -"Esa es una petición rara"-

Narciso debía estar de acuerdo con eso, el porque esta chica es importante para ella era algo que se le escapaba pero… si era algo que "Su Bella Durmiente" deseaba movería el cielo y la tierra para conseguirlo.

-"¿Cómo sabes eso?"- cuestionó la chica en rosa que había estado callada hasta ahora: -"¿Ella te lo dijo?"-.

-"No respondió el niño de manera apresurada: -" La oí cuando caminaba en los pasillos gracias a mi stand"- de repente sus mejillas se volvieron rosas: -"N-No la e-estaba espiando, s-solo me pareció raro que se escabullera a una prisión seguida de un espectro"-

La ultima parte la dijo tartamudeando y al final apunto al fantasma en la habitación.

-"¿Cuáles son sus nombres?"- pregunto el obseso compulsivo de pelo rojo.

-"Hermes Costello" respondió de manera confiada y con aplomo: -"Se encuentra en el patio tratando de atrapar un caballo"-.

Esta ultima parte de información capto su atención pero antes de poder decir algo fueron callados por una pregunta de la chica en rosa:

-"¡¿Mi caballo?! ¡¿S.S. Brown?!"-

Annasis tomo esto con sorpresa ya que entendía por que alguien en pleno siglo veintiuno aun usaría un transporte un medio de transporte tan arcaico… pero bueno, para gustos los colores.

-"Eso creo"- dijo el niño: -"Lo que importa es-"-.

-"¿Por qué la ayudas?"- pregunto el otro convicto mostrando interés en el tema por primera vez desde que comenzó la conversación. A diferencia de antes el chico mostro una mirada dura y llena de valor:

-"Porque es una buena persona que quiere traer justicia al mundo"-. Esa fue su respuesta.

Todos en la habitación guardaron silencio nuevamente sin saber como responder a ello.

-"Lo haré"- dijo Annansui causando que los demás lo miraran. Tal vez no era alguien que ayudaba a otros pero por alguna razón haría lo que sea por esta chica: _-"¡Y luego le pediré matrimonio!"-_

-"Entonces también ayudaré"- dijo el convicto con el sombrero extraño: -"No tengo nada mejor que hacer"-

Con eso ultimo comenzaron a idear un plan con el que podrían lograr encontrar a la chica y traerla a ese lugar.

* * *

En ese mismo instante a bordo del avión 234 de la " _ **Aerolínea Jefferson**_ "- se encontraba un singular grupo de personas que aunque estaban rodeados de lujos en primera clase se veían incómodos. Uno de este grupo, un joven con un traje naranja lleno de agujeros miraba a su jefe; el igualmente excéntrico Giorno Giovanna.

-"Psst oí Giorno"- dijo acercándose un poco al chico cuyo peinado parecía un plato de fideos: -"¿No crees que esta es una mala idea?"-.

Esto pareció confundir al chico estoico el cual miro de vuelta a su compañero de vuelo; Fugo Pannacota sin saber a ciencia cierta a que se refería.

-"¿Por qué dices eso?"- pregunto el mientras miraba alrededor.

-"Dale su tiempo"- dijo un tercer chico de estatura media con un gorro particular y pantalones atigrados mientras bebía un Sprite™ en lata: -"Se dará cuenta lo sí sólo"-.

Al mirar alrededor no noto nada raro de hecho no tendría, el específicamente pidió para que la primera clase de este vuelo fuese reservada solo para ellos. Giorno, Fugo y Guido Mista, eran los únicos que se en encontraban en esa área, nadie más podría entrar a esa parte del avión….

-"Oh"- exclamó al darse cuenta de que era a lo que se referían; Temían que este acto de derroche alterara a los miembros más viejos de _**Passione**_ los cuales los acusaban de ser meros niños. No era algo tan equivocado claro, pero…

Sus dos lugartenientes más fiables eran Ghido Mista cuyo stands " _ **Sex Pistol"**_ lo convertían en el mejor tirador de toda Italia.

Fugo Panacota, alguien que aunque se había marchado de el grupo cuando se enfrentaron al antiguo jefe decidió irse y regreso para calmar su conciencia acerca de la muerte de su mejor amigo. Esto lo llevo a aceptar la tarea de buscar la última máscara de piedra que convierte a las personas en vampiros para probar su lealtad.

-"No te preocupes"- dijo el líder de la mafia: -"Saque el dinero de mis cuentas personales, las viejas cabezas no podrán reclamar nada"-. Curiosamente ese comentario solo hizo que su compañero negara con la cabeza y respondiera:

-"No es a eso lo que me refiero"- En ese momento apunto a la entrada de la sección causando que su jefe mirara a la misma dirección dándose cuenta a lo que se refería: Un montón de hombres de negocios estaban atrapados en clase comercial lanzando dagas con la mirada.

-"No es mi culpa que no hayan reservado antes"- respondió el de la misma manera estoica de siempre.

-"Eh Giorno ¿A que va este viaje de todas formas?"- pregunto el tirador de Nápoles con una expresión aburrida en su rostro: -"Solo nos dijiste que necesitábamos ir a América y ya"-.

-"La verdad no se"- respondió sin ver la expresión atónita de ambos: -"Solo se que debo hacerlo, algo me llama. Algo en mi sangre"-.

-"Vamos Giorno"- exclamo Mista alarmado: -"Me estas diciendo que planeaste este viaje por una corazonada ¡increíble!"-.

-"Si GioGio, eso suena raro incluso para nosotros"- opinó Fugo lanzando sus dos centavos antes de comenzar a "hojear" una revista gratuita.

-"Lo se"- dijo el _Gang-star_ a los otros dos trataba de buscar las palabras correctas: -"Solo se que debemos ir, no se porque pero debemos"-

-"Oí, ¿No tiene nada que ver con que Trish esta el Florida?"- dijo Fugo mostrando una foto de ella en la revista que estaba leyendo. A diferencia se ellos ella se veía diferente: Su pelo era más largo llegando a sus hombros además de que ahora usaba un vestido de seda rosa que le cubría todo menos el brazo izquierdo y tenía aberturas laterales que permitían divisar sus piernas hasta el muslo. Un sonrojó en la cara de el capo se valió la risa de ambos tenientes.

-"No"- dijo Giorno tratando de parecer serio: -"Solo lo hago por que tengo ese instinto que me obliga a hacerlo"- dijo el mientras cruzaba los brazos tratando de parecer el intimídate lider de la mafia que era. Solo para que sus amigos terminasen riendo a carcajadas.

Para ninguno de ellos era secreto saber que de hecho Trish era la única chica de su edad con la que Giorno había tenido un trato regular aun años después de llega a a la cima de la mafia hasta que sus caminos se separaron para que ella comenzara su carrera de cantante. Las demás mujeres solo lo veían como un boleto a una vida fácil, sin embargo Trish quería mantenerse lejos de eso para evitar a personas como su padre siendo esta la causa de porque nunca llegarían a ser más que amigos.

-"Oye Giorno ¿No tenias familia en América?"-. Pregunto el tirador del trio causando que fugo olvidara su revista por completo.

-"¿Eso es cierto? Pregunto el chico de traje extraño: -"¿Tienes más familia?"-. La sorpresa era enorme; Aparte de una madre horrible y de un padre ausente el desconocía el resto de la familia de Giorno.

-"Si aunque es complicado… no se exactamente como me relaciono: solo se que tiene que ver con un tal Jonatham Joestar. Posiblemente un ancestro de mi padre"-

Ese siempre fue un tema extraño con el señor Koichi; parecía saber algo acerca de su linaje además de decir que trabajaba para un tal Jotaro Kujo el cual era su pariente vivo más cercano y quien actualmente viva en Florida con su hija Jolyne.

-"Bien supongo que es hora de que conozca a la familia"- dijo el tratando de que sus rodillas dejasen de temblar.

Y así el avión voló por los aires hasta su destino iluminados por los rayos del sol.

* * *

Las pesadillas eran algo que a Jolyne ya no le causan miedo, a lo que le temía era a los recuerdos; Recuerdos agridulces de promesas rotas, de vuelvo pronto solo para no volver por meses. Ella siempre odio recordar a su padre. Pero algo extraño estaba pasando….

Recordaba a su padre llevándola a un lugar, un lugar llamado Morioh.

Conocer al chico de 15 que sería el tío de su padre y sus amigos a los que confundió con un niño y un yakuza.

Advirtiéndole de no usar aparatos eléctricos y no salir de su habitación.

Viviendo en ese hotel hasta sola hasta que el bisabuelo Joseph llegase y le contará historias de como derroto a la "última forma de vida" lanzándolo al espacios o como viajo al Caído para destruir a un antiguo vampiro y salvar a su abuela Holly.

Como todos parecían temer nunca encontrar a alguien, alguien malo que había matado a muchos con solo tocarlos.

Pero eso no paso… ¿O si?

Su padre nunca la llevo a ese pueblo, nunca conoció a el tío Josuke y el abuelo nunca le contó esas historia. Nada de eso era real. Nada.

¿Entonces por que podía recordarlos tan claros cono el día?

* * *

Una vez su Dulcinea vea esto se alegrará completamente; la misión de encontrara y sus traer a su amiga había sido un éxito. Usando los poderes de "Weather Repord" como el interno del gorro de hacia llamar, el había usado una de las habilidades de " _ **Diver Down"**_ para que las chicas pudiesen a travesar el piso del patio permitiendo llegar a una grieta donde lograrían entrar en _**Burding Down da House**_ donde ahora descansaban.

Fue ahí cuando su dulcinea despertó de improvisto: Se despertó lentamente con los párpados moviéndose hacia arriba mientras ella se agarraba la cabeza con la mano izquierda para evitar el dolor y vio sus bellos ojos azules en todo su esplendor.

Estaba tan maravillado por la vista que no noto que la chica de las rastas se despertaba solo para ver al espectro dar un grito y caer desmayada… de nuevo.

Bien, salió mejor de lo esperado. Hora de oír la voz de Dulcinea.

* * *

Jolyne se encontraba entre una espada y la pared; sabiendo que ellos querían respuestas trato de inventar la mejor mentira para cubrirse y que estos no la creyeran loca. El problema no es que no pudo, el problema es que no quiso.

No quería mentirles a ellos; a las únicas personas que estuvieron ayudándola a enfrentar a Pucci hasta el final de sus vidas solo por el hecho de que eran amigos. Pero tenia que hacerlo. De no hacerlo ellos tal vez no se involucrarían en esto y decidirían quedarse aquí en las garras de Pucci y sus tenientes.

Les había contado acerca de los propósitos de Pucci en torno a su novio vampiro. Claro al principio no todos le creyeron una cosa eran los stand otra era los vampiros sin embargo tuvo la suerte de que su "guía espiritual" fuese una prueba viviente… más o menos.

-"Déjame ver si lo entiendo"- dijo Hermes sentada en un sofá rojo mientras mantenía su cabeza entre su manos y mirando al piso antes de verla directamente: -"¡Me estas diciendo que el sacerdote gay de esta prisión trata de traer a su novio vampiro y reinar el mundo¡ eso… es difícil de creer"-.

-"Dímelo a mí, no es fácil saber que mi historia familiar es la versión corta del Castelvania"-. Respondió ella acomodándose en el sofá azul frente al de Hermes dejando que sus pies descansen en uno de los reposabrazos mientras su cabeza se recostaba en el otro.

-"Me lo imagino"- dijo ella en voz baja. Era extraño; La conocía pero no podía decirle como además si esta en lo cierto ella ni tiene un stand debido a que nunca se corto con la cabeza de flecha que su padre disfrazo en forma de un medallón.

 _-"Nunca vine aquí por lo que ni hay razón de que el sea atraído a este lugar"-_ esto la tranquilizo hasta que recordó que había un tema que estaba olvidando: -"¡FOO FIGTHER!"-.

En ese momento se levanto algo apresurada y corrió hacia una habitación cercana dejando a Hermes meditando acerca de su situación y como afectaría su venganza. No podía dejarla ir sola, no sin un stand. Tal vez el stand de Sport Maxxx no era el mas hábil en la batalla cercana pero no es como si Hermes fuese llegar hasta el tal como esta.

Dentro de la anodina habitación se encontraba Foo- No, Atreo la convicta, no el plantón viviente que llego a vivir con ellos antes de morir demostrando que ella tenia su propia voluntad. Atreo estaba acostada la cama con los ojos cerrados y sin responder. Al lado de ella se encontraba Hot Pants la cual usaba su stand _**"Crean Started"**_ para lograr reparar el cuerpo de la chica de pelo verde. Sin embargo la expresión de la medico improvisada no era alentadora.

-"¿Qué tan mal esta?"- pregunto ella mientras trataba de mantener la calma.

-"Estable"- dijo ella mientras retraía su stand: -"Pero no se sí estará así todo el tiempo al menos que la llevemos a un hospital de verdad su condición empeorara"-.

-"¿Pero la estabilizantes?"- pregunto ella dejando que la preocupación se marcara en su voz.

-"Si pero ella esta muy débil debido a la falta de sangre. Puedo ayudarla con eso pero solo usando lípidos que dejara de producir si no despierta y come"-. Con esa explicación Jolyne sintió un nudo en la boca del estomago.

-"Hay esperanza"- dijo Hot Pants: -"Pero es delgada"-.

Pero la hay quería decirle. Muy diferente a la versión original donde "Like a Virgin" la hizo explotar en pedazos. Fue ahí caundo se dio cuenta que ya había tonteado demasiado tiempo y era tiempo de ser activa y no reactiva. Tenia la información, las personas y los medios. Más que nada sabia lo que estaba en riesgo.

-"Ven al comedor con los demás. Tengo un plan"- dijo ella con un mirada determinada en el rostro.

-"¿Qué clase de plan"- preguntó Hot Pants mientras Jolyne le recordaba a cierto Jokey inválido.

-"Uno explosivo"-

 **==To be continue =**

 **Fin del capitulo. Siguiente somebody to love parte dos o "Un bailarín lento vs una estrella de la carretera.**


	6. Somebody to love parte 2

**No poseo JoJo Bizarre Adventure ni sus personajes eso es propiedad de Jump Magazine y Hiroriko Araki. Yo solo poseo está historia y mis OC'S. Gracias por el apoyo constante y si tienen ideas envíen un PM o comentario.**

 **Fanfictional: Fugó si se fue antes de la batalla contra el jefe. El está devuelta debido a los eventos de Purple Hazard Feedback que aunque no ha sido declarada canon se puede tomar en cuenta. Lo de Giorno y Trish es bastante correcto pero no esperen que sea instantáneo.**

 **Sobre GE Réquiem; Lo tiene pero no lo va a poder usar fácilmente por ser demasiado complicado de entender.**

* * *

Capitulo 6: Somebody to love parte 2.

Made in Heaven; El Stand con la capacidad de reiniciar el universo y clamando como el stand perfecto, tiene de hecho una debilidad. El usuario.

Enrico Pucci creía que el universo se reiniciaría según su imagen deseada más no sabía que esto era imposible por una simple cuestión. Un humano no puede observar el universo, no puede controlar todo evento sucediendo al mismo tiempo en diferentes lugares ni como estos encajarían al final.

Por lo tal no podía haber adivinado que el universo se recrearía en uno casi igual con una diferencia: Nunca logro atraer a Jolyne Cujo a su prisión y por ende no logró capturar a Jotaro Kujo y extraer la información del diario de DIO el cual mostraba los pasos para traer el cielo de vuelta.

Claro que esto deja la pregunta ¿Dónde está Pucci en estos momentos?

* * *

Todo debía ir descuerdo al plan; Narciso usaría los brazaletes " _ **LIKE A VIRGIN"**_ para crear una explosión en uno de los muros exteriores para llamar la atención de los guardias. Debido a que el comenzó a ayudarlos antes podían escapar sin tener que preocuparse por los discos de su padre.

 _-"Bien, eso significa que Pucci se verá obligado a salir de su escondite. Ahora que se cual es su Stand podré vencerlo sin problemas… eso sí_ _ **STONE FREE**_ _vuelve a tiempo"-._

Este pensamiento realmente la aterraba, sin su Stand había pocas posibilidades de matar a un usuario enemigo. A menos claro que usará medidas más sucias para ello. Sin embargo confiaba en su habilidades para no esperar tomar tales acciones.

Concentrando su poder, noto como su Stand se proyectaba desde sus brazos de una manera más sólida y estable, causando que el brillo azul que lo acompañaba se volviera más estable envolviendo sus miembros como una especie de vapor etéreo.

-"Onne-chan, ¿También tienes uno?"- pregunto una voz bastante conocida para ella. Al darse la vuelta se dio cuenta de quién le hablaba era nada más y nada menos que el niño de Dolfin's Street: **"Emporio Alniño"**

Con su pelo rizado y ojos marrones claros, así como su uniforme de los cachorros de Chicago, era imposible de confundir. Hijo de una de las primeras víctimas de **WHITE SNAKE,** el pobre de convirtió en un mito local entre los reclusos hasta el punto de que había quiénes lo consideraban un fantasma. Esto se volvió una ventaja, ya que Pucci lo desestimó como mitos creados para combatir el ocio lo que le permitió desarrollarse por si mismo y volverse un espía que vio todos los detalles en el plan del sacerdote para traer el cielo.

Dándose cuenta que ella no le a contestado, respondió: -"Je, si. Solo que pasó algo y ahora necesito no forzarlo"-

-"¿Un ataque de Stand?"-

-"Si, algo así"- dio ella sabiendo que no podía contarle toda la historia.

Rápidamente cayó un silencio entre los dos que solo era interrumpido por el ruido de Hot Pants haciendo algo en la cocina causando que la Joestar maldijera su falta de temas de conversación. Hasta que se le ocurrió preguntar algo:

-"Dime ¿Emporio?"- pregunto ella fingiendo duda: -"¿Por qué has decidido ayudarnos?"-

Esta pregunta fue importante teniendo en cuenta la reacción del menor. Su rostro se volvió más oscuro y sus ojos se volvieron fríos:

-"Quiero detener lo que Pucci planea"- respondió el con una determinación asombrosa antes de continuar: -"El mató a mi madre con su Stand, dejando que se convirtiera en un vegetal después de robarle su mente. No sé que planea pero no puede ser bueno"-.

-"¿Y por eso decidiste ayudarme…?"-.

-"Claro, además por alguna razón… quiero hacerlo NO necesito hacerlo"-.

Esto último sorprendió a Jolyne, ya que recordaba a Emporio como alguien cobarde que solo de enfrentó a los retos de esta cruzada debido a la compañía de los demás. Pero este Emporio…

-"Oye ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"- oyó decir a Hermes mientras salía de la habitación donde tenían a Atreo dándole paso a Alniño para que la cuidase.

-"¿Si?"- respondió Jolyne creyendo saber cuál sería la pregunta.

-"Sabes sí… ese bastardo tiene una de esas cosas ¿ **STAND?** "- pregunto ella con duda en sus ojos claramente no asimilado todo el tema por completo. Su venganza contra Deport Maxx no se detendría por nada.

-"Lo más posible es que sí"- dijo ella tratando de ser convincente: -"El es alguien que tiene todo para volverse un candidato y Pucci no dejara pasar la oportunidad de tener un aliado poderoso"-.

Ella sabía la respuesta pero no era como si fuese a decírselo. No le creería.

-"Si supongo"- dijo Hermes pasando su mano por su cabello: -"No sabes si yo…"-

-"Es posible"- respondió ella sabiendo a que se dirigía: -"Pero es peligroso, no muchos sobreviven"-.

El rostro de Hermes se volvió una mescla de miedo y sorpresa antes de pasar a uno de convicción pura. Ella solo inclinó la cabeza, se dio la vuelta y se fue. Sin notar la expresión de duda en el rostro de la chica Joestar.

 _-"Hermes te quiero en la batalla junto a mí, pero no si te vuelve a costa la vida"-._

El plan en la mente de Jolyne era simple: Mata a Deports Maxx y evita que use su stand en el hueso de DIO. Sería más simple robar el hueso pero debido a que no sabe si el fenómeno de Pucci lo tiene en el todo el tiempo _lo que no dudo_ es más fácil de la otra manera. Luego toma a todos fuera de este lugar y se encarga de Pucci personalmente.

Es como dirían: **GRETO DAZE.**

Tan pronto como pudo dar un paso para buscar noticias de Narciso una sensación de mareo la invadió causando que se tocará la frente con los dedos de la mano izquierda para calmar el dolor. Una serie de imágenes pasaron por su cabeza:

 _Un caballo enorme enfrente de ella con un joven esbelto apoyado en el. El tío Josuke parecía salir de un hospital con una sonrisa en la cara junto a Koichi el cual parecía más seguro que antes. El chico del caballa la mira y dice:_

 _-"Mi nombre es Jolyne Cujo ¿Cuál es el tuyo?"-_

 _-"Johnny"-._

En ese momento las imágenes de fueron como llegaron dejando a una joven confundida. Levantando los hombros decidió que teníamos más importantes que soñar despierta.

* * *

 **Morioh, Japón. Verano del 1999.**

No había día en esta ciudad que no trajese una historia impactante para _contar_ y está no sería la excepción:

Muchos transeúntes recordaría como vieron a un chico de peinado raro y otro de apariencia extranjera montados sobre un caballo aparentemente corriendo como locos sin motivos debido a que si estos transeúntes tuviesen un stand verían como huían de una serie de "huellas de pies" púrpuras los cuáles eran la primera forma de _**HIGHWAY STAR**_ el cual los perseguía por razones nada agradables.

-"Geez, ¿Cómo es que me metí en esto?"- se dijo el jinete mientras miraba a su "acompañante". En chico local con el segundo peinado más raro que había visto solo detrás de Valentine.

Todo iba bien en la mañana cuando fue a traer los víveres para la pareja de ancianos que lo ha acogido en su casa solo para encontrarse en una situación extraña:

El la carreteras de Morioh se encontraba un túnel famoso por los accidentes que ocurren en el: Este túnel tiene pobre iluminación y debido a la curvatura pronunciada que posee es imposible ver el otro extremo en cualquiera de ambos lados. Recientemente ocurrió un accidente que involucraba a una banda de motociclistas debido a este hecho dándole ahí otra marca para confirmar su macabro apodo:

 **-"El túnel del hombre muerto"-.**

Decidiendo pasar por el para ir desde las afueras hasta el centro, Johnny vio algo que lo que no creía que volvería a ver: _**un stand enemigo**_.

Esto claro puso en alerta al jinete el cual ya tenía una bala uña preparada para cualquier situación; Acercándose al lugar noto que se trataba de un hombre sobre una de esas ruidosas bicicletas usando un stand con forma de hombrecillo de traje blanco con sombrero a juego contra una serie de "huellas" de color azul profundo.

-"No hay duda"- se dijo a sí mismo calmando a Slow Dancer: -"Es una batalla de usuarios de Stand"-.

Antes que pudiese hacer amo decir algo el hombre fue arrastrado hacía una habitación lateral en el muro del túnel llamando la atención del jinete el cual decidió investigar. Podía ser la pista que necesitaba para encontrar a Valentine.

Cuando estaba cerca de la habitación vio como un chico de pelo extraño que llegó desde el otro lado del túnel, entro a la habitación solo para salir disparado frente a los cascos de su yegua.

-"¡¿NANDE?!"- exclamó el chico japonés antes de pararse en sus pies y apoyar su peso sobre su montura vaquera.

-"¡¿Quién eres?!"- pregunto dándose cuenta de su presencia.

-"Luego"- dijo el mientras disparaba una uña a una de las huellas que se aproximaba. El daño fue total aunque eso no detuvo al resto de ellas y siguieron avanzando hacia ellos fue ahí cuando el chico con uniforme monto sobre Slow Dancer.

-"!Hey! ¿Qué crees-?"- antes de poder terminar la frase el chico japonés ya estaba encima de su yegua incitando a que corriera y así lo hizo. Corrió por toda la ciudad siendo perseguido por ese enemigo.

-"Debemos encontrar al usuario"- dijo el chico del peinado extraño. Sin más que nada que decir comenzó su persecución surrealista. No fue fácil su yegua solo podría correr a esa velocidad por un tiempo limitado antes de cansarse, lo bueno era que podía dañarlo con sus "colmillos" por lo tal podía ponerlo a raya momentáneamente.

Después de varias peripecias que consistían en el cabalgando como loco por toda la ciudad mientras su "carga" llamaba por teléfono móvil _robado_ antes de que este le revelará que debían dirigirse a él Hospital Grape's Hill donde el usuario enemigo estaba recuperándose de un accidente.

Llegar ahí no fue fácil; el están era **INCANSABLE** en su persecución además de que **TUSK ACT 2** no parecía muy efectivo contra individuales es por eso que lo único podían hacer era correr. Una parte de Johnny le decía abandonar al chico y otra parte le recordaba que el era la única pista para encontrar a Valentine.

 _ **-"He no puedes escapar de mi. Ya capte tu esencia"-**_ dijo el Stand con una voz arrogante y cavernosa.

-"Onore, no serías tan hablador si estuviéramos cara a cara"- respondió el chico japonés causando que el stand enemigos soltara una ligera risa.

Corriendo por la calle al hospital Johnny noto que la entrada principal el cual era una especie de patio con una fuente, estaba abarrotada con personas posiblemente para algún chequeó médico.

-"Demonios debo reducir la velocidad"- informó a su compañero el cual parecía que había escondido sus ojos bajo la sombra de su cabello. Un segundo después este lo miro con determinación y le dijo:

-"No, destruye el muro"-.

-"¡¿Qué?!"-.

-"Solo hazlo"- dijo mientras una aura fucsia intenso lo rodeaba: -"Tengo un plan"-.

Con eso el jinete solo apunto sus tres últimas balas uñas a la pared de enfrente y disparó. Aunque no eran muy grandes la potencia de TUSK atravesó el hormigón delgado como papel causando que viniera abajo.

Cuando ellos cruzaron notaron como la gente miraba sorprendida a Slow Dancer incapaces de comprender lo que está pasando.

-"¿Y ahora?"- pregunto Johnny.

-" _ **CRAZY DIAMOND"-**_ dijo simplemente su acompañante.

Antes de poder preguntar a qué se refería; la catedral caída comenzó a levantarse poniendo un obstáculo entre ellos y el stand enemigo.

 **-"** _ **sniff, sniff"-**_ HIGHWAY STAR realmente no podía verlo si perdía la esencia de su víctima lo que le dio tiempo al chico extraño de bajar del caballo y correr hacia el hospital. En ese momento un multitud se formó alrededor del muro sin notar que una figura espectral caminaba entre ellos siguiendo a su acompañante. El paso a la par suya sin notarlo, posiblemente porque no tenía su esencia y caminó hasta el hospital.

Johnny paso unos minutos en silencio recuperándose de lo que acaba de pasar y preguntándose si habría más usuario de están esperándolo en esta ciudad. Hubiese segundo si no fuera por el chico que salió volando de la ventana y aterrizó en la fuente de agua.

-"Supongo que fue el chico ese…"-. Fue ahí cuando recordó que nunca consiguió su nombre. Realmente en este punto se necesitaría más para sorprenderlo.

-"¿Eres un vaquero?"- oyó una voz infantil preguntándole detrás de él. Al darse la vuelta descrito que la dueña de la voz era nada más y nada menos que una niña pequeña; tenía un par de coletas que la hacían parecer como una ratón de pelo negro así como un mechón pintado de amarillo en la parte delantera. Su traje era un vestido negro con blanco con diseño de enredaderas y telarañas.

-"No, soy un jinete"- respondió de manera seca. Notando como ella miraba a Slow Dancer

-"WOW"- exclamó ella de la manera que solo los niños podían: -"Te vi con el tío Josuke ¿Eres su amigo?"-.

Con que Josuke ¿Eh? Es bueno saberlo. Es ese momento vio salir a Josuke junto a un chico pequeño con una sonrisa arrogante.

-"Mi nombre es Jolyne Cujo ¿Cuál es el tuyo"- dijo ella de repente. Aunque Johnny no era de los que confiaban en otros el no iba a perder la oportunidad de buscar respuestas.

-"Johnny"-.

Las mariposas comenzaron a formar un torbellino en los campos del destino.

* * *

 **Aeropuerto internacional de Florida, 2011.**

Saliendo de el aeropuerto puerto podía verse a tres individuos de apariencia llamativa, los cuales claramente atrajeron miradas no solo por sus atuendos sino también por su apariencia general. Estos jóvenes eran los líderes de Passione; la mafia italiana de más renombre.

Estas personas buscaban un transporte indicado para ellos, el cual terminó siendo un taxi al cual se acercaron junto a su equipaje. Dentro de estos se encobraban ropajes más "comunes" a la moda americana. Al acercarse a él taxista, el cual estaba parado al lado de auto; un hombre de piel oscura y rastas jamaiquinas el cual usaba un chaleco color crema, pantalones cortos ocre y sandalias café. Al ver que se acercaban bajo sus gafas de sol revelando un par de ojos color chocolate y sonrió:

-"¿Un viaje?"- pregunto el con un acento estereotípico de Jamaica.

-"Claro"- respondió Fugo mientras metía las maletas en la cajuela. Cuando lo cerró, el taxista se metió en el asiento del conductor para poner en marcha el motor-

-"Si no te molesta, recomiéndanos un hotel"- dijo un voz desde el asiento del copiloto. Al girarse a ver, el conductor se dio cuenta que se trataba de uno de su clientes más recientes, usando un traje azul con tema de aristocracia incluyendo un pañuelo lavanda que tapaba su de otra manera desnudo pecho junto a uno de esos son retos triangulares angostos con una pluma lavanda en el. Lo más llamativo eran los prendedores con forma de mariquitas en los hombros, antebrazos y piernas.

-"Mi nombre es Giorno Giovanna"- dijo mientras ponía su mano derecha en su propio pecho a modo de presentación antes de apuntar a sus amigos con a otra mano: -"Y estos son Guido Mista y Fugo Panacota"-

El chico con el gorra extraño inclinó su cabeza y luego el del traje agujereado. Noto como el del gorro extraño tenía un suéter aguamarina que solo le dejaba el estómago expuesto… o lo sería si no fuese por el hecho de que está cubierto por una tela negra.

El otro chico sería igual de raro que debajo de su traje con hoyos color naranja chirriante se podía ver una tela igualmente negra.

Claro que no importa, el solo debe llevarlos al hotel.

-"Claro conozco uno"- dijo en respondiendo la pregunta que había quedado en el aire: -"Es el hotel Joe's Star.. o algo así"-.

Esto se ganó una sonrisa de parte del jefe de la mafia, el cual solo asintió revelando que ya podían irse. El no era crítico… pero entre gitanos no se leen las manos.

En ese momento encendió el motor y los dirigió hacia ese lugar sin notar que al otro lado de la acera un hombre de apariencia extraña los miraba. Usaba una gabardina y un sombrero negro además de gafas de sol.

Sacó su celular y marco un numero. Cuando le respondieron el dijo: -"El objetivo está aquí"-.

* * *

-"Bien, no los pierdan"- dijo una figura sombría escondido entre las sombras a través de su celular. La figura se encontraba en una habitación mal iluminada lleno de fotos de personas bastante curiosas: Un anciano senil, un policía con un peinado enorme, un chico rubio acompañado de dos personas y al final una chica con peinado "De ratón" conectados por hilos rojos. Todos ellos alrededor de la foto de un hombre dándole la espalda a la cámara y con una marca de estrella en la parte posterior del cuello el cual estaba marcado con un nombre: DIO.

-"Giorno Giovanna"- exclamó la figura: -"Veamos si eres igual a tu padre"-.

* * *

Florida prisión Dolfin's Street 2011.

Dentro de estos muros yacen muchas historia, siendo la más conocida la del fantasma de la zona de máxima seguridad.

Según muchos relatos; se pueden ver y oír cosas extrañas en esa parte de la prisión las cuales parecen solo afectar a los guardias y algunos prisioneros. Este fantasma era una especie de prueba para los guardias novatos de este sitio por lo tal cuando la pareja asignada a resguardar los brazaletes conocidos como " _ **Like a Virgin"-**_ escucharon ruidos de algo viniendo de la bóveda simplemente se encogieron de hombros y subieron el volumen de su radio de baterías.

-"Oye" dijo uno de ellos apuntando a la radio: -"Ese no es el radio del tipo raro… Thunder McQueen?

-"¿Thunder? Creí que era Xander"- respondió el otro ignorando la pregunta. Trató de no pensar en el falso conserje con tendencias suicidas.

Ninguno noto que sus credenciales habían sido robadas por un amante de desarmar cosas el cual huía con su botín hacia su refugio Dulcinea.

* * *

Dentro de la habitación fantasma Hermes Costelo ponderada sus opciones por un lado podía tratar de matar a ese bastardo con sus propias manos, por el otro podía espera seguir a esta chica y matarlo con uno de esos "Stands" de los que tanto habla.

Ella nunca fue espiritual. Claro celebró el día de los muertos y todo pero era más para estar con la familia que otra cosa así que no valía. Ella noto como el chico fantasma hojeaba unas revistas de moda como si no fuese la cosa más rara en la habitación antes de notar que lo veía y la saluda con la mano.

 _ **[TENSIÓN]**_

Sip, ella nunca se acostumbrara a esta mierda.

Una serie de pasos bastante disimulados llamaron su atención cuando que mirara dentro de la cocina una sombra proyectada en un muro aparentemente viniendo de la refrigeradora. Al ir a dicha habitación se encontró con el tipo raro que usa un gorro de búfalo blanco. Parecía que buscaba algo dentro del refrigerador para comer.

-"No hay nada"- dijo el sin siquiera verla, no apartó su vista de los comestibles como si esperara que estos cobrarán vida.

Al mirar dentro Hermes tuvo que estar en desacuerdo: estaba lleno con todo lo que una familia podía necesitar para toda una temporada.

-"Oi, ¿De qué hablas? Esta lleno"- dijo ella evitando dar su opinión.

-"El no puede comer nada de esto"-. Dijo él apuntando con su dedo sin dejar de ver la comida. Al seguir la ruta trazada por su dedo la chica de actitud rebelde noto que apuntaba a la tortuga de Jolyne la cual estaba sobre la mesa de la cocina mirando a todos lados.

Soltando un suspiro ella tomó una hoja de lechuga y se la entrego al reptil: -"Se nota que nunca tuviste una mascota tortuga"-.

Antes que él pudiera decir algo una puerta se abrió revelando la llegada de el último miembro del grupo.

-"Listo"- dijo el mientras entregaba los collares explosivos a Hermes. Antes de que ella recordara que eran realmente y se los devolviera rápidamente.

-"¿Dónde están los demás?"- pregunto el ¿chico? De pelo rosa intenso.

-"En el cuarto con la chica de pelo verde"-. Dijo el "bufalo" sin mirar realmente a esa dirección.

Cuando el entro a la habitación la curiosidad de Hermes pateo con fuerza.

* * *

-"No podemos hacer eso"- explicó la chica llamada Jolyne.

Hot Pants sabía que diría eso. Desde que el chico Emporio había regresado con un volante que informaba del supuesto escape de la chica con trenzas y la de pelo verde, habían tratado de decidir que hacer con ella.

-"Ella es peligrosa aún para el resto; secuestro a un niño y luego envenenó a alguien"- respondió la travestí recordando la información en el volante.

-"Lo se pero…."- trato de responder ella mientras miraba alrededor casi como si buscará a alguien siendo el único otro el niño que había estado callado en una esquina. Una vez se dio cuenta que no había nadie más prosiguió: -"Dejarla a morir es solo….es algo inaceptable"-

La tristeza con la que había dicho eso era claramente muestra de buena voluntad y no dejaría colgada… pero aún así.

-"¿Por que no la dejamos en un hospital con una identidad falsa?"- pregunto el niño: -"Así no nos preocuparnos por ella"-.

No podía evitar pensar que era un buen plan claro que la única que podría hacer eso era Jolyne…

Geez, cualquiera diría que en el futuro las personas no necesitarían preocuparse por el servicio médico.

-"Los tengo"- dijo el aparente travesti del grupo al entra en la habitación ganándose un ligero abrazo de Jolyne la cual no se dio cuenta que afectó al chico raro en un nivel profundo.

-"Bien este es el plan"- comenzó a explicar la Joestar: -"Detonamos los explosivos en el muro externó causando una fuga masiva de internos, nos dividimos en grupos y haremos esto: Un grupo va y roba el hueso propiedad de Pucci, el otro toma la mayor cantidad de Discos escondidos en el pantano para debilitar su fuerzas y luego escapamos"-.

Hot Pants noto que al explicar el plan ella no parecía muy segura, casi como si estuviera ocultando algo….

Casi como si planteará otra cosa totalmente diferente.

-"Voy al pantano"- dijo la chica con trenzas africanas que entro en un momento demasiado exacto para no creer que estaba escuchando de escondidas: -"Ese lugar es el sitio ideal para conseguir un Stand"-.

Ooo… con eso era. Ella tiro el anzuelo y pico.

-"Bien"- respondió Jolyne con una sonrisa: -"¿Alguna pregunta?"-

Nadie dijo nada ni siquiera la monja infiltrada marcando el comienzo del plan del _**–"GRAN ESCAPE"-**_.

* * *

 **====== TO BE CONTINUE ====**

 **Y así no acercamos al final de este arco la pregunta es ¿Cuál será el siguiente JoJo en ser lanzado al juego?**.


	7. Somebody to love parte 3

**No poseo JoJo Bizarre Adventure ni sus personajes solo está historia y sus oc. Ahora sé que hasta el momento no eh mostrado a un OC pero es algo que planeo cambiar en este capítulo si no se siente como un verdadero personaje diseñado por Araki diga lo en los comentarios.**

 _ **Capítulo 7: Somebody to love. Parte 3**_

* * *

La prisión de Dolfin's Street estaba dentro de un área dónde se podía llegar a un pantano. Este pantano colinda con viejos edificios y bodegas abandonadas las cuales son el conocimiento de los lugareños era usado para las obras de un hombre obsesionado con el destino y la gravedad.

Dentro de esta se encontraba una choza donde los "Disco" creados por **WHITESNAKE** se guardaban celosamente, en ese momento la endeble puerta se abrió revelando a un conjunto de varías personas de apariencia llamativa: una chica con trenzas afro, un travesti con apariencia masculina y un tipo con un peinado que parecía ser un búfalo albino singular

-"Ok, saben cómo va: metemos la mayor cantidad de estos discos en la tortuga y evitamos al guardián plantón-Stand-cosa"- dijo la chica de trenzas en un tono serio pero que no era autoritario.

-"Bien"- dijeron los otros dos mientras el chico de gorro comenzaba a sacar unas bolsas de arpilleras desde el interior de **COCOJAMBO** al mismo tiempo que la chica travesti recogía algunos discos.

-"No espero que haya muchos problemas"-. Hablo la travesti conocida como Hot Pants revisando los discos los cuales a simple vista eran igual a cualquier otro: -"No ahora que sabemos que esperar"-.

La información dada por la chica Cujo fue útil hasta ahora; realmente les había indicado el camino correcto hasta su objetivo, además de advertirles sobre posiblemente encontrar un Stand a control remoto llamado **YOYO MA** el cual aunque se veía inofensivo, les haría bajar la guardia asiéndose pasar por alguien caritativo. Lo que le pareció raro fue que les pidieran no dañar al stand plantón ya que según ella tenía planes él.

 _-"Si claro, si estoy en problemas no dudare en matarlo"-._ Tal vez Hot Pants no era la más inclinada a la violencia pero tampoco le permitiría a alguien terminar su misión.

Estaba tan concentrada en su tarea de poner los discos en el saco no noto una silueta mirándolos desde la entrada.

* * *

Dentro de la prisión Dolfin's Street, la última del linaje Joestar corría por todo el lugar dándole los toques finales a si plan de escape. Usando su disfraz de guardia de nuevo, cortesía de un _amable_ guardia que ahora dormía plácidamente en uno de los baños, mientras era seguida de cerca por el Narcisso y Emporio.

Vigilante acerca de la aparición de **WHITESNAKE** , Jolyne avanzaba hasta su objetivo. La capilla de la prisión donde es lo más posible que Pucci se esconda.

Aunque **STONE FREE** no había vuelto, sabía que podía confiar en sus acompañantes además de tener _un ace bajo la manga_.

-"Narcisso, ve al muro y detónalo. Emporio e yo iremos a la capilla a encargarnos de Pucci"-. Dijo la Joestar causando que su enamorado no tan secreto la mire con preocupación.

-"¿Estas segura?"-. No podía negarse que esta era una mala idea en más de un sentido: -"¿No tendría más sentido si te acompaña alguien?"-.

-"Si Onne-chan"-. Dijo Emporio poniendo sus dos centavos: -"El podría ser de ayuda"-.

Ella quería decir que si, que esperaba que el se quedara para poder sentirse a salvó….

Pero eso solo lo mataría…..

No sabía si al igual que ella Pucci recordaba los eventos en el futuro por lo que decidió que lo mejor sería enfrentarla sola. No quería que usará un truco similar en él como la última vez.

 **[DETERMINACIÓN]** –"Si, estoy segura"-.

Con esas palabras la Joestar y Emporio comenzó a caminar hasta su la a abadía esperando que su stand volviera.

* * *

Dentro de la abadía se encuentra un cuarto secreto que esconde el esquema de un hombre realmente fanático a sus creencias y el cual estaba dejando su frustración salir.

 **¡!**

Los muebles estaban volteados y las paredes habían sido privadas de su papel tapiz. El lugar mostraba signos de haber sido asaltado por un maníaco el cual veía como sus planes se desmoronaban lenta pero seguramente.

Dicho alguien aún estaba en la habitación.

-"¡¿Como puede ser esto posible?!"- dijo el sacerdote mirando alrededor del lugar: -"No puede ser, NO PUEDE SER"-.

Esto no debía pasar así; Ese tal Romeo debía atropellar ese cadáver con tal de que la hija de Joestar confesara sin saber asesinato accidental y fuera enviada hacia aquí donde, donde la usaría para atraer a Jotaro y robar sus recuerdos. Era simple…

¡PERO NO!

Por alguna razón, el abogado pagado por Johngali A convenció al jurado de que dicho peatón había tratado de asaltar a la pareja poniéndose en medio del camino bajo los efectos del alcohol. Cuando Johngali investigó; descubrió que el tal Romeo Jissa le había pagado aún más al abogado para exonerarlos a ambos.

 **¡IMPOSIBLE!**

El había investigado a ese chico, era como todo niño rico: egoísta, cobarde y egocéntrico. El debió haber traicionado a la Joestar. Entonces ¿Por qué la ayudo? No tenía sentido. Y lo peor es que ahora había una nueva calamidad a sus planes alguien había entrado a su habitación, HABIAN BURLADO A **WHITESNAKE**

-"3,5,7,9,11,13,17"- usando su mantra para calmarse despidió enviar a su Stand a encargarse de encontrar al intruso.

-"Ve"- dijo el sacerdote a la silueta surrealista que era la representación de su alma: -"Averigua quién era y que buscaba"-.

-" **Veo** "- respondió el stand el cual parecía ser extremadamente inteligente antes de salir de la habitación atravesando una puerta.

En ese momento Pucci saco un trozo de hueso de su hábito y comenzó a examinarlo: este sería la piedra donde sentiría las bases del nuevo mundo. Una vez descubriera cómo atraer al padre no necesitaría a la hija.

En el borde de su visión noto como una figura a atravesaba la puerta.

-"¿Ya has vuelto? ¡¿ESPERA QUIEN ERES?!"-.

-" **3,5,7,9,11,13,17** "-.

* * *

Corriendo por los corredores Jolyne solo pudo pensar en cuánto tiempo podría pasar antes de que STONE FREE volviese; sabía que su alma se estaba por así decirlo " _sanando"_ de morir además de que aún recordaba el extraño sueño donde recordaba una vida completamente diferente a la suya.

No entendía si era efecto de este nuevo mundo o el trabajo de un Stand enemigo pero si estaba segura de que necesitaba encontrar respuestas.

Mientras caminaba en el pasillo no se dio cuenta que su bota hizo contacto con un pétalo de rosa el cual ser machacado en el piso dejaba un rastro de líquido naranja.

No, no, nope, _no,_ ni de chiste.

Era lo único en que Hermes podía pensar al ver la tapa de los discos de Pucci, los cuales tenían una gran colección: los que queman, los que congelan, los que desgarran y hasta los que desvanecen. Todos eran asombrosos pero ninguno eran lo que buscaba. Los discos en si parecían gomosos y elásticos por lo que no había que preocuparse por daño al impacto como un disco cualquiera.

Los stand estaban ilustrados en un lado que podría llamarse "la carátula" mientras el lado del contenido era igual que el de los otros discos normales.

 _-"Aunque creí que ese sacerdote gay sería más cuidadoso con esto"-_ pensó Hermes en su propia mente al notar que todo estaban cubiertos de un fino polvo el cual-….

 **¡AMENAZA!**

Sin un segundo para perder tanto ella como los demás se dieron la vuelta para enfrentar…. ¿Nada?

-"¿Quien eres?"- pregunto la chica travestí aparentemente al aire.

-"¿Eh tíos?"-. Trato de preguntar Hermes al ver que ambos parecía gritaré al aire.

-"No te muevas"- grito la chica pelirosa mientras sacaba una lata de spray de la nada.

-"Enserio ¿Qué están haciendo?"-. Pregunto una vez más antes de volver a ser ignorada. Antes de que pudiese decir algo más, una especia de niebla pareció formarse alrededor de **Weather Reportd** causando que la temperatura bajará hasta niveles inferiores a lo antes visto en este estado de la nación.

-"Que mierda ¿Por qué hace tanto frío"-. Una vez más, en vez de recibir una respuesta ambos compañeros siguieron mirando la entrada del lugar donde se encontraban mientras parecían como si observasen a alguien.

-"Se acabo el tiempo"- dijo Hot Pants antes de usar su _spray_ contra algo antes de que una tira de una sustancia blanquecina con tonos rosas, chocando contra algo invisible antes de firmar una especia de figura, la cual a Hermes le recordó a la escena de una película acerca de un hombre invisible.

-"¡Ahora!"- exclamó la ex monja lo que hizo que el joven de piel oscura usará su poder para congelar a él "objetivo" fantasma.

La sustancia se endureció, encerrando a lo que sea dentro sin posibilidad de escapar.

-"Listo"- dijeron ambos usuario de Stand al mismo tiempo dejando a un Hermes perpleja. No tenía ni idea de que había pasado pero sabía que tenía que ver con los poderes locos de esos dos, así que comenzó a llenar nuevamente el saco con DISCOS ignorando completamente el extraño polvo en ellos.

Pero eso no era polvo.

* * *

Mientras Jolyne corría por los pasillos noto el hecho de que estaban vacíos. Aunque fuese una prisión sabía que esto era extraño; debía por lo menos haber guardias monitorizando la zona o algo así. No podía ser el incidente del caballo el cual ya debe estar capturado.

No, este es algo más. Algo diferente.

Fue en ese entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que esté era el resultado de un stand enemigo. Ella podía sentirlo; como una sensación de tirón, similar a la atracción que Pucci trasmitía desde antes de fusionarse con el bebé verde.

En ese momento usando toda su fuerza convocó a su stand. El brillo de sus brazos le dijo que había logrado algo antes de que un par de brazos se materializaran a la par de los suyos como una especia de par extra sorprendiendo a Emporio.

-"Onne-chan"-. Exclamó el mirando al stand parcial de su amiga.

-"Es algo"- se dijo así misma mientras miraba alrededor esperando algún ataque…

El cual nunca llegó por lo que, sin retraer su stand siguió avanzando hasta su destino. Mirando para todos lados esperaba ver a **WHITESNAKE** aparecer con su gas alucinógeno pero en vez de eso nada llegó, más la sensación nunca se iba.

-"¿Onne-chan? ¿pasa algo?"- pregunto Emporio al ver la ausencia de un enemigo.

Era como si fuese un imán atrayendo algo que de repente se siente atraído a una fuerza aún más grande la cual atrae al mismo tiempo a otros imanes; como un agujero negro atrayendo planetas a su núcleo, como un hilo tirando de varias piezas. Cómo la **GRAVEDAD**.

En ese momento Jolyne sacudió su cabeza; no era hora de unirse a la familia Manson de Pucci necesitaba concentrarse en su objetivo.

-"Robo el hueso, mató a Pucci, salvo a todos. Robo el hueso, mató a Pucci, salvo a todos. Robo el hueso, mató a Pucci, salvo a todos"-.

Ese se había vuelto su mantra. Tan concentrada estaba que no se dio cuenta que el pétalo de rosa que había pisado dejaba una impresión en el suelo de un líquido naranja que se esparcía cada vez que daba un paso.

-"Onne-san! ¿Qué tienes en el pie?"-. La pregunta de Emporio disparo alarmas en su cabeza. Mirando hacia abajo se dio cuenta que de hecho en los últimos veinte metros había dejado un rastro naranja familiar en el piso

-"Esto.."- exclamó ella mientras tocaba la mancha con el dedo índice derecho: -"Ya lo he visto antes"-.

Recordando la primera vez que estuvo aquí; fácil mente reconoció el arma especial de **JUMPING JACK FLASH**.

- _"¡Este debe ser ¡EL ATAQUE DE UN STAND ENEMIGO"-._

 **[HIGHT TENSIÓN]**.

En ese momento el stand apareció era un humanoide gris con Maranga con un cohete estilizado en el pecho y un par de centrifugadoras en las muñecas

 **-"GeEZ, de haber atacado antes tendría un rango más largo"-** se quejó el stand con una voz cavernosa y distorsionada.

 **~AMENAZANTE~**

-"Gulp"- la tensión está afectando a Jolyne. Podía sentir que su pie era más ligero que el resto de su cuerpo pero si recibía una dosis más alta, ella y todo lo que toque se volverá ingrávido.

Sin embargo sabía que el vacío causó por este stand afectaba a Lang Ranger también y que a esta distancia no se atrevería a usarlo.

 **-"Al principio creo que era mi imaginación, luego cuando me enteré que un par de prisioneras habían desaparecido supe que ahí algo no andaba bien"-.** Explicó el sociópata narcisista.

-"Je, ¿Y por qué no atacas?" Dijo ella tratando de ganar tiempo para liberar su carta secreta.

 _ **-"Piummm"-.**_

El ruido de un proyectil la hizo agacharse y solo evitando por poco un tornillo a velocidades increíbles.

 **-"¡Perra! No sé cómo lo sabes pero de nada te servirá. Muere"-.**

Con eso el comenzó a girar sus centrifugas a altas velocidades lanzado una serie de proyectiles, usando los brazos de **STONE FREE** desvío cada uno de ellos revelándose como tornillos que podían encontrase en cualquier lado. Fue ahí cuando su dio cuenta que su alcance estaba comprometido debido a su Stand incompleto.

 **-"¿Solo puedes usar los brazos de tu Stand? Qué débil"-**. Más disparos se sumaron a la batalla causando que la Joestar apretara los dientes en frustración al no poder proyectar su Stand completamente. En su mente solo podía preguntarse: -"¿Dónde estás Narciso"-.

* * *

Tal como si pudiese leer los pensamientos de su Dulcinea, Narciso decidió que era hora del show; Usando un cable de cobre que saco de la pared y luego íntegro en los explosivos con **Diver Down** , tomo el extremo en su mano y lo inserto en el tomacorriente más cercano:

-"Para que escapemos juntos Dulcinea"-.

Una serie de explosiones marcaron el comienzo de una serie de eventos cuyos protagonista no sabían que interpretarán un papel en la obra más grande del mundo.

Atrapada entre la espada y la pared, Jolyne solo pudo felicitar a la buena estrella de la familia Joestar por tal sincronización.

Una serie de temblores sacudió la totalidad de Dolfin's Street aterrorizando a todos los residentes:

Una chica extraña con una obsesión por las cosas lindas casi se ahoga con sus bocadillos de queso: -"¡Fuckk!"-.

Un guardia iracundo golpeaba a todos los internos que veía acusándolos de causar esto.

Un hombre cobarde se enciende bajo una de las mesa del comedor murmurando algo acerca de que esto siempre pasa.

* * *

Un hombre asiático en posición Zen abre los ojos antes de sonreír y alegar que su tiempo a llegado.

 _-"Este es, este mi momento"-._

Usando su mano izquierda uso el poder de **STONE FREE** para volverla una línea de hilos extremadamente fuerte, la cual apuntó. …

A su boca.

-"Mhuuum"-. Gimió Lang al darse cuenta de que su principal arma había sido inutilizada.

-"Tal vez en infantil, pero funciona"-. Con eso dicho la Joestar "enrollo" su hilo lo que hizo que los pies del enemigo se separarán del suelo y saliese disparado hacia la posición de la Joestar.

 **-"¡Muhjhhh!"-.** En ese momento Lang se dio cuenta que está jodido.

-" _ **OOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRAAAAA**_ "-

Si alguien aparte de Emporio hubiese estado cerca, habría asegurado que pudo oír un estruendo similar al motor a reacción de un jet provocado por el puñetazo de **STONE FREE** , el cual al ser analizado en cámara lenta revelaría como la nariz, pómulo derecho y parte superior de la dentadura sufrió el mismo trauma que el recibido por ser arroyado por un auto compacto a gran velocidad.

No hace falta decir que el usuario de Stand enemigo no se volvió a levantar.

-"¿Onne-chan?"-. Pregunto angustiado el niño de Dolfin's Street.

-"Calma"- lo tranquilizó la Joestar: -"Solo me ha hecho un rasguño"-.

Ella comenzó a seguir su camino a la Abadía sin mirar atrás al enemigo derrotado.

Después de mirarla un rato, el solo asintió y comenzó a seguirla sabiendo que tienen poco tiempo.

Devuelta a la cabaña donde se guardan los discos; El segundo grupo hacia todo lo posible para empacar sus botín, un ligero temblor y una columna de humo, fue la señal para salir de ahí.

Merienda los sacos de arpillera en la tortuga, el trío salió en dirección al humo esperando que el resto del plan saliera como se había planeado.

Dentro de **COCO JAMBO** , las motas de _"polvo"_ pegadas en los discos de Stands comenzaron a formar una figura la cuál poco a poco formaría un Stand conocido como Foo Frigther el cual buscaría a un ser que sirva como un buen vehículo.

* * *

En una habitación de un hotel cerca de la costa Florida, un trío de personas se encontraban viendo la programación de un canal que solo transmitía videos musicales de los 80 causando que dos de ellos: Uno con un traje de negocios lleno de agujeros y otro con una singular gorra que servía como bolsillo para sus balas.

 _-"Walk like a egiptian"-_.

Balanceándose al ritmo del canción, dos jóvenes adultos engañarían a cualquiera de que NO son capos de la mafia.

-"Venga Giorno, ¡A bailar!"-. Ánimo Guido Mista a un tercer joven con peinado singular, el cual miraba pensativo a el océano frente a él.

Girándose Giorno solo les dijo: -"Luego, hay cosas que debo pensar"-.

Antes de que ambos compañeros lograsen decir algo, la transmisión se interrumpió mostrando una transformación del noticiero local.

En el hombre con lo que claramente era un bisoñé y un traje barato azul comenzó a informar con una voz temblorosa y agitada:

 _-"Interrumpimos está transmisión para informar que hace aproximadamente 15 minutos, una fuga masiva en la prisión de Dolfin's Street ha puesto a la ciudad en estado de alerta. Se le recomienda a los ciudadanos no salir de sus casa y no dejar que nadie entre. Para más información espere nuestra transmisión a las 10"-._ Y con eso el televisor fue apagado dejando al trio de mafioso con muchas preguntas.

-"Oi Giorno ¿Qué crees que está pasando?"-. Con eso el pistolero de el grupo desenfundó su confiable revolver mientras _**SEX PISTOL**_ se materializaba.

-" _ **YEEEEEPPPPPA**_ "-. Soltaron un grito de batalla, excepto número _**5**_ el cual miraba alrededor asustado.

-"No se, pero no podremos seguir aquí relajándonos"-. Respondió el líder de la mafia mientras _**GOLDEN EXPERIENCE**_ flotaba detrás de él: -"Necesitamos ir ahí rápido"-.

El no sabía por qué pero… algo lo incitaba a ir a esa prisión como una especie de llamado.

Saliendo de la habitación corrió hasta llegar a auto Porche rojo seguido de sus compañeros; Mista tomo el lugar del copiloto y Fugo de pasajero.

Es en ese momento que el pistolero se dio cuenta de un detalle:

-"Giorno ¿De quién es este auto?"-.

El Joestar mafioso solo lo miro y dijo:

-"Ciertos hábitos son difíciles de matar"-.

Con eso condujo hasta la dirección de Dolfin's Street no notando al hombre con traje elegante que le gritaba desde la puerta del hotel.

Giorno no sabía por qué pero la misma sensación de tirón que lo había llevado a subirse al avión le gritaba que fuese a ese lugar.

* * *

Dentro de la abadía, Jolyne no sabía lo que estaba viendo; Frente a ella en una habitación donde alguien parecía haber escudriñado todo el lugar, se encontraba el cadáver inerte de Enrico Pucci el más devoto seguidor de DIO, con un agujero en su pecho de donde aparentemente alguien extrajo su corazón.

-"Onne-chan…¿No es ese a quien buscabas?"-. Pregunto Emporio.

-"Si"-. Fue la única respuesta.

Jolyne se comenzó a sentir enferma, como si el mundo girará alrededor en forma de carrusel. Estaba tan desorientada que tuvo que arrodillarse para no caerse.

Ni un segundo después apareció Narciso que al verla su rostro palideció: -"Jolyne-chan"-.

-"Estoy bien"-. Dijo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse: -"Solo que sorprendió encontrarlo muerto"-.

Ella apunto al cadáver con el pulgar lo cual llamó la atención de Narciso el cual procedió a estudiar la herida.

-"La circunferencia en muy grande y la dirección del hueso indica que fue por detrás, como si algo lo sorprendiera: Debe ser el trabajo de un Stand enemigo"-.

Sin realmente oír el murmullo del interno, Jolyne luchaba para tratar de averiguar quién pudo matar a Pucci y por qué no lo encontró en su primera vida. El sonido de sirenas le informaron que no tenían tiempo.

-"¡Jolyne!"-. Apresuró el ex convicto.

-"Voy"-. Respondió susodicho la cual tomaba de las manos tanto a Emporio como a Narciso. El primero no quería ser atrapado y el segundo podría morir feliz. Buscarían al resto en el pantano y luego huirían de Florida, debía informarle a su padre acerca de los hijos de DIO y el peligro que representan.

Saliendo de ahí no notaron una figura que los observaba desde una esquina de la habitación.

* * *

Saliendo del mismo aeropuerto del que salieron los miembros de Passione, un joven se podía ver caminando mientras buscaba un taxi.

Al verlo cierto taxista jamaiquino trato de acercarse para "recoger sus cosas" y así recuperar el tiempo perdido con los italiano.

Antes de que siquiera pudiese hablar un Porche rojo casi lo arroya lo que causó que cayera hacia atrás en su capo siendo ignorado por el turista. El cual al no poder encontrar un taxi decidió caminar.

-"Veamos Joestar, Joestar ¿Dónde eh oído ese nombre"-. Se pregunto para si mismo mientras se rascaba una marca en el cuello. Una marca en forma de estrella.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo si tienen alguna duda o comentario dejen una revisión o envíen un PM.**


	8. Apocalipsis ¡Ahora!

**No poseo JoJo Bizarre Adventure ni sus personajes, solo está historia y sus personajes originales, lo demás le pertenece a Hiroriko Araki.**

* * *

Apocalipsis ¡Ahora! Parte 1.

En una parte de Inglaterra antes del siglo moderno, un joven puede ser visto enterrando algo en el extenso jardín de la Mansión Joestar. El joven era nada más y nada menos que Jonathan Joestar que con su altura y complexión confundiría a cualquiera acerca de su edad ya que solo posee 17 años.

Aunque era el heredero de todo el patrimonio, la llegada de su hermano adoptivo Dio Brando, había convertido eso en una agonía. Aunque el parecía haberse calmado hace tiempo, aún podía recordar todo lo que perdió ante él.

Siendo el lugar donde se encuentra un Memento de el más grande de ellos: La tumba del perro Danny.

-"Hola amigo."- dijo el mientras sonreía y se decana el sudor de su frente con un pañuelo: -"No te he venido a visitar en mucho tiempo."-

A la par del montículo donde se encontraba la tumba de su único amigo fiel, había cavado un agujero en el suelo. Caminando hacia un árbol ahuecado, metió la mano en dicho hueco y saco una bolsa de tela café.

Dentro de esta se encontraba el único objeto dentro de esa mansión que lo desconcertaba: Un torso momificado antiguo que encontró el la biblioteca cuando tenía 15 años. Este había sido su mayor secreto por tanto tiempo; El noto que este torso auguraba eventos sin explicación aparente: objetos que parecían moverse por si mismos, líquidos que hierven sin ser puestos en el fuego y claro lo más importante el hecho de que parecía afectar a las mentes de las personas.

El descubrió esto cuando encontró a Dio parado en medio de su cuarto, aunque esto le molestó al principio, se llenó de preocupación al ver que el rubio no parecían reaccionar a los estímulos externos. No fue hasta que vio que el sostenía la misma bolsa que estaba apunto de enterrar que supo que algo no estaba bien.

Cuando le quitó la bolsa de las manos, Dio pareció muy confundido en especial cuando le dijo que no recordaba el porqué había entrado a su habitación. Fue ahí cuando decidió que por el bien de todos debía esconderlo en un lugar donde nunca fuese usado.

Eso lo llevo a tomar la decisión de enterrar dicho objeto, se dispuso a enterrar el cadáver. Decidió que lo mejor sería enterrarlo en un sitio que no se hiciera raro que el visitará regularmente, así que la tumba de el único amigo que nunca lo abandonó sería el lugar perfecto.

-"Se que es egoísta de mi parte"- dijo el joven Joestar: -"Pero necesito que escondas esto por el bien de todos."-

El joven caballero recuerda el día en que el mayordomo descubrió el cadáver calcinado de su perro dentro de un vertedero de basura.

El siempre sospecho de Dio pero ya que nunca tuvo una respuesta jamás puedo acusarlo aunque en estos años ellos se habían acercado, la sombra de la duda evitaba que lo pudiese considerar su hermano.

No solo por lo he le hizo a él sino que también por lo que le hizo a Erina Pendelton solo para enojarlo. Fue la única vez que dejó que la ira lo dominara. Siempre recordara el día en que lo venció con sus puños, por un corto lapso de tiempo el se sintió invencible, como si su corazón latiese a mil por hora.

Comenzando a palear, empezó a recordar los tiempos que disfrutaba con Danny, las largas caminatas y los veranos cerca de la laguna. Una vez que sintió que el hoyo era lo suficientemente profundo , tiro la bolsa esperando que no tuviese que preocuparse por ella nuevamente.

Antes de salir del jardín sin embargo, sintió como si la tierra se movía bajo sus pies. Esto claramente era algo anormal debido al hecho de que nunca antes había ocurrido.

-"Debo investigar."- se dijo a sí mismo antes de correr a la mansión. Corriendo hasta el patio trasero vio a su mayordomo aparentemente enderezando su cuerpo y rodeado de cerámica rota que alguna vez fue su vajilla.

-"Joven Joestar."- dijo el mayordomo tratando de parecer calmado: -"Me alegro de que no se haya herido debido a dicho evento."-

Ordenando su camisa y limpiando la de polvo posiblemente imaginarios el mayordomo se acercó a Jonathan antes de infórmale acerca de la situación: -"El joven Brando está en el pueblo con sus amigos y el maestro está en su cuarto debido a que se siente mal."-

Con eso el corazón de el joven aristócrata se hundió: Su padre era el único miembro consanguíneo que le quedaba, perderlo sería un golpe demasiado fuerte. Perder a su padre a esta edad sería la gota que derramó el vaso.

-"Gracias, iré al pueblo para comprobar a Dio."- caminando lentamente hacia la puerta del patio no pudo dejar de estremecerse; Un temblor, ahora la salud de su padre se deteriora, era imposible no pensar que tal vez eran augurios de algo grande.

Caminando hasta la estatua del ángel protector de su familia, el realmente pidió que le enviase una señal de que todo estaría bien

-"HHHHHHYYYYYAAAA."- un grito femenino causó que el se asustara y tomara posición de pelea.

-"¿Qué ha sido eso?"- pregunto confundido. No podía ser una de las doncellas de la mansión, esa voz le era desconocida: -"Viene desde la biblioteca."-

Rápidamente fue corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección de dicho lugar, pensando en quién podrá ser el responsable.

 _-"¿Acaso Dio le pagó a alguien para que buscará la pieza de ese cadáver?_ "- sabía que su hermano adoptivo no paraba hasta conseguir lo que quiera, por lo que no le sorprendería que aún tratase de conseguir averiguar qué era lo que escondía todo este tiempo; Además el joven Joestar sabía que la gente con necesidad lo haría por unas monedas.

Cuando llegó al lugar se preparó mentalmente, respiró profundamente y abrió la puerta…

Solo para encontrar a una chica raramente vestida de saliendo de cabeza de un armario de escobas mientras sostenía una tortuga de tierra en la mano izquierda y empujaba a una chica de … ¿pelo verde? _… ¿O era un gorro?_ La cual parecía estar desorientada.

-"De casualidad no has visto a un sacerdote loco por aquí ¿Cierto?"- pregunto la chica de arriba con un inglés claramente Americano. Ante la pregunta tan extraña el joven Joestar como todo un caballero inglés solo pudo responder:

-"Me temo que no señorita ¿Hay algo en que pueda ayudarla?"-

-"De hecho…"-

Jolyne no sabía lo que estaba pasando un momento ella estaba escondida en Florida y al siguiente estaba saliendo de un armario de limpieza. Ella solo podía recordar …

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

Jolyne estaba no sabía cómo sentirse: Pucci está muerto, sus amigos aún están vivos y su padre no fue asesinado por el sacerdote gay así que ¿Por qué no se sentía feliz?

Bueno para empezar: Ella no lo mato, ellos no la recuerdan y no tiene idea de dónde se encuentra su padre.

-"Oye ¿Y ahora que?"- pregunto Hermes sentada en un sofá de su "escondite" alías Coco Jambo.

-"Eso es una buena pregunta ¿Alguna idea?" Pregunto ella mirando al resto del equipo.

En lo personal no le importaría ir a casa y fingir que nada de esto paso, enflorar la tumba de su madre, exigir respuesta de su padre pero…

Alguien mató a Pucci, alguien fue capaz de pasar sus defensas y asesinarlo. Lo cual te hacía preguntarte ¿Quién fue? ¿Qué esperaba ganar?

-"Reamente creo que deberíamos salir de Florida" respondió Anansui mientras tomaba unos Bísquets: -"Aparte de ti seguimos siendo buscados por la policía."-

"Me da igual, siempre que sea tranquilo." Dijo el fantasmas mientras flotaba sobre la estufa y atravesaba el muro de atrás.

Cierto.

-"En lo personal no me importaría volver."- expresó Hermés buscando algo útil en la bolsa de Stand.

Obviamente no había olvidado su plan de venganza.

Weather y Emporio estaban sentados en un sofá, claramente no tenía ni idea de lo que harían a continuación: Emporio era un niño que nunca había salido de la prisión y Weather no recordaba nada del mundo exterior por lo que eran tan ignorantes como alguien podía llegar a ser. Annasui tenía razón en algo: ninguno de ellos podía ser visto vagar libremente por ahí sin causar un alboroto, sus rostro estaban en la red de la policía.

Por otro lado su pasajera misteriosa solo parecía querer encontrar su _objetivo_ e irse. Dudaba que se mantuviera con ellos si obtuviera lo que buscaba. En este momento era su habilidad curativa lo único conveniente de tenerla cerca. En ese momento, el fantasma atravesó un muro y dijo:

"Tal vez deberíamos-…." Lo que iba a decir fue interrumpido por un terremoto que sacudió todo el lugar.

"¿Un terremoto? ¡Ahora de todos los tiempos!" su indignación murió rápidamente cuando oyó los gemidos adoloridos de F.F. le dijeron que estaba despertando. Corriendo hacia la habitación noto algo que la confundió: Varios objetos se caían de sus estantes.

 _¿Pero que?_

Esto le llamó la atención debido al hecho de que ninguno de los objetos se había caído antes: durante sus idas y venidas en la prisión, estos objetos no se habían caído o movido. Por lo que solo había una explicación:

" _¡No es un terremoto normal!"_ Ella pareció no ser la única que lo había notado si la expresión alarmaba en la cara de los demás era una señal. _¡Mierda!_ Antes de poder hacer algo sintió como si alguien le sujetará el brazo. Al mirar, se dio cuenta que era Annasis.

"….."

"Se que no nos conocemos por mucho tiempo pero ¿Te casarías conmigo?" El incluso se arrodilló y de haber tenido un anillo en su bolsillo, lo mas probable es que lo hubiera sacado. Ella por supuesto no se vio afectada por la extraña propuesta pero no sé podía decir lo mismo de los demás.

Emporio y Hermes tenían la boca abierta de par en par, además de que la morena había dejado caer varios discos de su mano. Hot Pants comenzó a rezar con las palmas abiertas en dirección al cielo. Weather solo los miro con una mirada confundida antes de aplaudir sin saber si del todo lo que estaba pasando. Y Foo Fighters solo los miraba desde el marco de la puerta con una expresión desorientada …

"¡FOO FIGHTERS!" grito al ver a su otra amiga parada de pie. La confusión y el miedo de haber hecho algo sin saber realmente, fue lo suficientemente como para hacerla olvidar lo que pasaba alrededor.

"¿Quién es ella?" pregunto Hermes tomando una posición de boxeo: "¡¿Espera?! ¿No es la chica que recogimos inconsciente?"

"Si, es ella ¿como sé recuperó tan rápido?." Pregunto Weather Report mirando a la travestí de rosado. Ella sintió la mirada de todos en ella y solo se encogió de hombros y dijo:

"Ni idea, la última vez que revise tenía traumatismo en sus órganos internos."

Como si ella solo hubiese esperado que todos se calmara, Foo Fighters corrió hasta un jarrón lleno de rosas y comenzó a beberse el agua. Para los que no la recordaban de su vida anterior o simplemente no la conocían, esto fue bastante … perturbador.

"¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿QUE ESTA HACIENDO?!" Exclamó la chica de rastas claramente conmocionada por la vista.

"Eso.. eso es extraño.. hasta para mí." Murmuró Annasis aún arrodillado.

"Yo.. hermana… ¿Eso es normal para la chicas?" pregunto el joven Emporio mirando a Jolyne y F. F. de ida y vuelta.

El fantasma solo parecía mirar alrededor confundido.

Nadie parecía saber que hacer en esta situación. Aparte de ella nadie sabía que de hecho F.F. era una colonia de plantón que se transformaban en un Stand, el cual necesita poseer un cuerpo y beber cantidades enormes de agua. Eso deja la pregunta ¿Cómo llego dentro e la tortuga? Hermes fue la primera en decir algo:

"Oi Jolyne, ¿no deberías hacer algo? Es tu amiga de todas formas" se relajo un poco sin apartar la mirada de la recién llegada, la cual parecía estar mas interesada en dejar el jarrón seco-

Una sacudida de todo el lugar la dejo en el suelo junto al resto de los demás. Al tratar de levantarse, ella descubrió que estaba siendo presionada al suelo: "¡FOO! ¡ Quítate!"

En vez de librarse de él pedo de una mujer de su propia talla, solo logro contemplar la joya en el caparazón de la tortuga, el cual servía como ventana. La visión la horrorizo: El cielo era un eterno amanecer-atardecer, el cual se convertía en un desfile de estrellas y nubes desasiéndose y formándose en tiempo acelerado. Podía ver cómo un par de peatones miraban dicho espectáculo con horror en medio de la calle, solo para que ambos corrieran con horror.

"¿Jolyne que esta-?" Hermes miro hacia arriba, antes de presenciar con horror el _**Bizarro**_ espectáculo sobre ellos: "¿QUÉ MIERDA?"

"Oi ¿Qué… Es-s e-eso?" señalo Annasis mientras apuntaba con su dedo a una mancha blanca que se extendía en el cielo.

Los demás solo lograron quedaré en silencio sin saber que hacer, dicha mancha se extendía cada vez más y más hasta que terminó tragando todo el firmamento. Luego de eso no quedó nada. Todo era un perfecto blanco silencioso.

En ese momento, sin darse cuenta levantó las manos activando así a **MR. PRESIDENT** , lo que la llevo a ser transportada fuera de COCO JAMBO, junto a F.F.

…..

….

…..

….

"HHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYAAAAAA."

Se despertó en medio de un lugar desconocido que le recordaba a una biblioteca. Este lugar se veía clásico pero bien conservado, como si hubiera sido congelado en el tiempo. Fue ahí cuando oyó el ruido de alguien acercarse. Antes de poder hacer algo, una persona estaba parada cerca de ella. Era joven de pelo negro con un extraño brillo azul, vestía de la misma manera que las personas en esas fotos de el Abuelo Josep- ¡Aguanta! Es una de las personas en los retratos el abuelo Josep: ¡ESTE ES JONATHAN JOESTAR!

Ellos se quedaron viendo entre sí por unos momentos analizándose antes de que ella rompiera el hielo:

"De casualidad no has visto a un sacerdote loco por aquí ¿Cierto?" Si claro, eso tenía sentido.

"Me temo que no señorita ¿Hay algo en que la pueda ayudar?" dijo el como todo un caballero sin perder su estilo. Fue ahí cuando ella comenzó a pensar en un plan para acabar con todo esto.

"De hecho….."

* * *

En Florida las cosas se salían de control, el día se convertía en noche y viceversa en un parpadeó. Las aves perdían sus plumas en pleno vuelo antes de caer al suelo como cadáveres secos. Las plantas se marchitan y vuelve a germinar constantemente. Los edificios decaen y se desmoronan sin lastimar a las personas debido a que los escombros se vuelven polvo antes de tocar el piso. El mar se vuelve ácido con sal hasta el fondo, pero para ese punto, ya no había formas de vida en el. Todo un show de los horrores con cada humano como espectador.

"¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO?!" pregunto una mujer vestida de manera coqueta, mientras miraba a su perro morir.

"¡ES EL FIN!" grito una u otra vez un trabajador de la una zona en construcción mientras camina como sonámbulo mirando al cielo.

"¡DEBO TOMAR TODO LO QUE PUEDA!" dijo un comerciante de diamantes al mismo tiempo que metía más de su producto en los bolsillos de su traje color vino: "LOS DIAMANTES SIEMPRE SERA VALIOSOS."

Mientras tanto, en las calles un Porche Rojo, sé podía ver atravesando el tráfico como loco. Dentro el joven jefe de Passione, Giorno Giovanna, usaba toda su experiencia como conductor ilegal, para ir a una dirección en especial: La Prision Dolphin's Street.

"Katso, Giorno. Seguimos así y no llegaremos a la prisión en una pieza." Dijo Mista, al mismo tiempo que metía sus uñas en el asiento para no salir del vehículo en movimiento.

"Si….Mista tiene razón. Con tantas personas conduciendo como locos terminaremos chocando con alguien." Fueron los dos centavos de Fugo.

"Yo…lo sé." Dijo el jefe mafioso: "Solo quiero saber que está pasando para poder protegerlos. A ustedes, a las personas, a…."

"¡Trish!" Dijo Mista mirando fuera de la ventana.

"Si, Trish también." Al oír ese nombre, Giorno solo quiso acelerar a fondo.

"¡NO!" Fugo apunto a una dirección, fuera del auto: "¡QUISO DECIR, QUE AHÍ ESTÁ TRISH!"

"¡¿QUÉ?!"

El siguió con la mirada a la dirección que apuntaba y vio a qué se refería; Trish Una, la hija del antiguo jefe de Passione ahora una exitosa cantante, siendo acosada por una banda de personas, en la acera paralela de la calle en la que conducía, frente a las escaleras de un hotel.

La expresión, tanto en los rostro de la intérprete como de los guardias, indicaba que había algo muy malo con esas personas.

"¡TRISH!" Hizo una maniobra obviamente ilegal, que le permitió girar en la calle de dos vías para que su auto quedase horizontalmente sobre las escaleras entre Trish, sus guardias y la masa de personas.

"¡¿GIORNO?! ¡¿MUCHACHOS?!" grito la cantante al reconocer la mata de pelo rubia y a sus amigos.

"¡TRISH!" respondo el trio antes de tomar posiciones de batalla; Giorno libero a **Golden Experience** , mientras Mista sacaba su confiable revolver, apunto de liberar una andanada de **Sex Pistol** , Fugo se limito a proyectar un brazo de **Purple Hazzard** del cual recogió una cápsula de su letal virus **.**

"¡Para atrás!" Grito Mista tratando de parecer más intimidante con su arma: "Atrás o disparo."

La turba no parecía creer retroceder, de hecho….algo no anda bien….

"No servirá." Dijo Trish sacando a **Spice Girl** : "Ellos no parecen poder escuchar. Comenzaron a actuar así, desde….bueno eso." Ella apunto su dedo hacia arriba y luego giro su mano sobre su muñeca, para enfatizar la situación actual.

Fue cuando ella llamo la atención de los _**Gang**_ _ **Stars**_ que Giorno la vio realmente: Su pelo era similar a el peinado con que terminó el viaje hace tantos años con la adición de unos mechones largos que salían de su pequeño afro rosa y recogidos de manera que daban el diseño de un rosa o flama dependiendo de quién esté mirando. Su ropa se había actualizado, ahora era una camisa de tubo de mezclilla rosa con un patrón criss-cross de color negro, una falda negra que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo, un par de botas vaqueras y un collar largo que le dada múltiples vueltas al cuello, el cual poseía una serie de símbolos.

"Yo…" la lengua de Giorno se sintió adormecida de repente al mirarla. Lo que casi le cuesta la vida cuando una persona de la multitud, un hombre con una camiseta verde, se lanzo hacia el desde atrás, intentando morder su cuello.

"AAAAAHHHHHH- _ **¡Bang!**_ "

El hombre cayó de espaldas a la escaleras, con un agujero humeante en su cráneo cortesía del pistolero con pantalones atigrados.

"Yo no lo creo." Dijo Mista con un tono frío y una mirada llena de **determinación,** así como un _Namba 3_ con los brazos entrecruzados.

"Grazie, Mista." Con eso el jefe Gangstar se concentro en la batalla.

Al ver de reojo a la multitud, noto que todos ellos parecían ser fanáticos de su amiga así como tener varias características en común: Todos tenían la piel pálida, poseían hartar y colmillos y su aliento olía horrible.

"….TRRRIIIIISSSHHHH UUUUNNNAAA." Gimieron en unísono.

"Señorita, corra." Dijo un guardia a Trish, el cual al igual que el otro vestía un par de gafas de sol y un traje formal negro: "Nosotros los detendremos."

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso no será necesario! Los muchachos y yo podemos-."

"¡Son demasiados voy a usar el virus!" Grito Fugo de repente, interrumpiéndola. Antes de que ella pudiese preguntar de qué hablaba, vio con sus propios ojos su desesperada situación:

Eran cientos o más, cubrían la calles dejando a el hotel como el único lugar seguro cercano. Lo peor de todos es que el _**extraño**_ _**clima**_ solo hacia las cosas peor debido a que el mar ácido comenzaba a filtrarse desde la ahora inexistente playa hacia su dirección. Esto la hizo tomar un decisión.

"Al hotel, aún sigue en pie." Con eso todo miraron en dirección al inmueble, el cual parecía ser de un diseño español y decía en lo que los Italo-parlantes leerían como: "Casa bonita"

"Pero antes." Dijo ella usando a **Spice Girl** para volver el Porche elástico.

"¡GIORNO!" Grito, causando que el joven jefe usase **Golden Experience** en el.

" **MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA."** Cada golpe causaba que la superficie de su vehículo se ondulara y se deformara. Siguiendo las leyes de Sir Isaac Newton, el coche absorbió el impacto y recibió una reacción igual y opuesta, moviéndose hacia el aire en un hermoso arco.

Aún que el nivel medio de fuerza de su Stand, gracias a el poder de Trish, logro lanzar su vehículo a la turba, antes de que el auto de goma hiciera contacto, Trish anulo su poder.

La mole pesada impacto a la multitud, aplastando a varios de ellos. Fue ahí cuando todos corrieron sin mirar atrás, incluso sus guardaespaldas, los cuales agradecieron estar vivos y decidieron seguir al particular grupo.

Corrieron por la escaleras hacia arriba, hasta llegar a la puerta, la cual estaba abierta.

Sin embargo notaron que la turba era ahora más decidida a atraparlos por lo que Giorno solo vio una opción:

"Fugo, lanza tu cápsula. Para este punto ya no hay civiles de los cuales preocuparnos." La expresión en el rostro del Joestar secreto era lo suficiente serena para convencer al pródigo.

"Claro." Con eso lanzo su virus.

La ampolla primero voló por el aire antes de caer al suelo, impactando en una grada, luego otra y así hasta caer frente a un miembro de la turba que terminó aplastándola.

"¡NO FUNCIONA!" dijo uno de los guardaespaldas histéricamente.

"Espera." Fue lo único que dijo Giorno.

Como si fuese una profecía. El primer atacante comenzó a caer en pedazos sin aparente explicación, antes de ser seguido por aquellos alrededor.

Desconocido para la horda y los guardias, una poderosa arma ha sido desplegada; El virus come carne de **Purple Hazzard**. Este virus, puede devorar a un hombre adulto en menos de 10 segundos, licuando sus órganos y desmenuzándolos a nivel celular.

Aprovechando la confusión, entraron al hotel, cerraron las puertas y gracias a **Golden Experience** muchos de los tubos de metal transformados en vides, se aferraron a las puertas antes de volver a la forma original.

No sabían que su encuentro en las escaleras, había sido presenciado por un joven vestido de manera extraña con una marca de estrella en el hombro el cual solo sacudió su cabeza y atravesó un _**desgarro**_ en la realidad en búsqueda de la siguiente parte de el santo cadáver.

Dentro del hotel la situación era desesperada, en pocos minutos la horda será lo suficientemente grande para contrarrestar la velocidad de daño del virus y atravesar las puertas, es como a toda Florida se uniera transformado en lo que es actualmente, un subnivel del DOOM.

"Necesitamos un plan." Dijo Mista remarcando lo obvio.

"Tengo uno." Dijo uno de los guardias: "Hay que esperar aquí a la ayuda."

"No podemos hacer eso." Contrarresto el otro guardia: "Los ejércitos buscarán los lugares más prioritarios. Este sitio esta vacío aparte de nosotros. Hay que probar suerte en otro lado." Terminó el cruzándose de brazos.

"Actualmente, ese es un buen punto las autoridades no tienen un porque para venir aquí." Correspondió el líder Gangstar: "Tal vez haya un vehículo que podamos usar en la parte posterior."

Ante de que alguien lograse decir algo, un extraño ruido les hizo mirar hacia arriba.

 _ **CCCCCCCRRRRRRRAAAAACCCCCCCCCKKKKKKK.**_

El techo que hace solo unos segundos los protegía, había desaparecido dejado a su vista, el calidoscopio estelar que se había vuelto el horizonte sobre ellos; Una amalgama jamás pensada entre el cielo vespertino y el nocturno, formado una acuarela de verdes, azules rojos, índigos y naranjas que ni el mismo Pablo Picasso hubiera soñado.

"Es hermoso." Dijo uno de los guardias el cual se separó del grupo para ver el espectáculo mejor.

"Hey vuelva aquí." Dijo Mista al sentir peligro.

"Pero es tan hermoso." Dijo el guardia antes de levantar una mano y flotar….. ¡Si! ¡Flotar! Hacia el cielo.

"¡¿PERO QUE?!" Grito el guardia restante antes de comenzar a flotar también. Antes de ser sujetado por un montón de lianas que salieron de la madera del piso.

"BAFACCULO." Grito Mista al ver dicho suceso. El también estaba siendo sujetado por las lianas. Mirando detrás de él, por encima del muro, pudo ver a la turba siendo tragada por el cielo. Al ver al dueño de las lianas, noto como Giorno usaba su Stand a máxima potencia debido a la enorme fuerza gravitatoria.

"MMMMHHH." La presión en sus huesos era tremenda. El estaba empujado su Stand a sus límites.

"GIORNO." Grito Trish preocupada por su amigo.

Sin saberlo, Giorno ya tenía un plan en acción. Una apuesta arriesgada, debido a que mi el sabía lo que podría pasar. Entre sus respiraciones, el murmuró una sola frase:

" **Golden Experience Réquiem."**

Y entonces sucedió, el Stand dorado comenzó una metamorfosis.

"Eso es…." Dijo Fugo al darse cuenta del último comodín de su jefe.

" **Golden** **Experience..."** Murmuraron Mista y sus **Sex** **Pistol.**

"… **..Réquiem..."** terminó Trish al ver nuevamente al stand de potencial ilimitado.

El dorado frío, fue remplazado por el amarillo que les recordaba los brotes de las plantas. Sus ojos mecánicos dieron paso a un par que se veía orgánico y parecido al de su usuario. Su boca se abrió dijo:

" _ **Este es el final, para tener un comienzo hay que ir al medio."**_ En ese momento un aura blanca envolvió a **GER** , antes de que una luz blanca los envolviera a todos en la habitación.

Una sensación de movimiento y desorientación fue lo único que sintieron antes de que el familiar toque del césped acariciara sus rostros. Todos estaban tirados en el suelo, en un prado, en algún lugar desconocido.

"¿Qué? ¿Dónde estamos?" dijo Trish mientras se levantaba.

Alrededor de todo el lugar, solo había una extensión de césped donde se podía ver, también había una especie de acantilado que daba al mar. En medio de ello se encontraba una ciudad pequeña la cual parecía ser de la clase urbana, como las que se encuentran cerca de las grandes ciudades.

"¿Dónde estamos?" pregunto Fugo al cual miraba alrededor del lugar buscando una señal.

"No en Florida, eso es seguro." Respondió Mista cargando su revolver, antes de ver a Giorno: "¿Qué fue lo que _ **GER**_ hizo está vez?"

"Ni idea." Respondió el jefe de Passione mientras se limpia el polvo de su traje: "No funciona de una manera que pueda entender, solo se que lo que haga, lo hará para salvarme."

Trish se acercó a el borde lateral del acantilado, el cual daba a la ciudad, intentando encontrar un punto de referencia. Vio una especie de torre de energía en medio de campos de cultivo, luego un sistema de irrigación y finalmente la dicha ciudad. Mirando hacia abajo noto un sendero, que parecía llevarlos a dicho dirección.

"Eh, aquí hay un camino." Esto llamó la atención de todo el grupo que rápidamente se alineó para ver el sendero. De inmediato los cuatro usuarios de Stand tomaron la delantera.

"AAAAAHHHHHGGGG." El último de los guardias salió corriendo y gritando. Lo más probable por el hecho de ver más de lo que una mente humano debería presenciar.

"Bueno." Dijo Mista: "Solo nos queda hacia adelante." Comenzó a caminar hacia la ciudad portuaria con su arma es escondida detrás de su espalda.

Los otros 3 se miraron entre sí antes de encogerse de hombros y seguirlo, solo para que Trish mirase algo en a la distancia.

"¡Muchachos, miren!" Todos vieron el lugar al que ella indicaba y vieron con sorpresa:

El la ciudad, en el lugar donde las casas y los edificios de tamaño mediano se unían, una columna de humo se levantaba.

Mirándose entre ellos decidieron, correr hacia ese lugar.

Tal vez había respuestas.

* * *

 **Fin del capitulo. Hola señor(e/a)s, la primera actualización en el 2020. Perdón la tardanza pero tuve que hacer un esquema de la historia para no olvidar como va y la cronológia de los personajes, por lo que advierto que tendrán historias entre cruzados**


End file.
